Shikamaru's Woes and Naruto's Love Triangle
by BlackSamurai
Summary: The woes of our favourite two heroes!rnHoly crap... I updated. Chapter 14!
1. The Beginning!

Hinata stood behi

nd the tree trunk, admiring the blonde ninja gorging on ramen. He was everything the young girl wanted to be strong, proud and not afraid to state his opinion. Yet she could not, her father had made her so afraid of anything out of tradition that she's become the shyest girl in the village. With the blood of the strongest clan in the village coursing through every vein, Hinata has the Gentle Fist style at her disposal, a style invented for utilizing their blood heritage perfectly. Yet with such power she cannot even summon the strength to tell someone her feelings.  
  
The young girl sighed. She would gladly take a hundred blows from Neji just so she could summon the courage to ask Naruto out. She kicked at the dirt thinking why she couldn't be more like Ino or Sakura who would tell the person they like the second they saw them. It was basically what they did constantly when chasing after Sasuke, which ended after seeing him betray the whole village.

  
Naruto paid for his fifth bowl of ramen, slapping the yen down harshly on the wooden table. "Thanks old man! I'll be back later for dinner!" Naruto waved good bye, brushing a hand through his hair. It was really just a bad habit that he developed at a young age. He saw a lot of movie stars do it which made girls goes crazy. He did it to impress Sakura, but in the end it did nothing. After awhile it just became a habit and he did it whenever he was finishing up a task or starting a task.  
  
Come to think of it, Naruto had a lot of weird habits. He started to think, and instinctively his arms went to the back of his head. His eyes started to wander again, boredom overtaking his entire body and brain. He spotted Hinata, trying to hide in the trees. His arms went to his side quickly and blinked. What was she doing hiding behind a tree? "Hinata-Chan? Is that you?" He inquired in his same idiotic voice. Naruto wasn't necessarily dumb, but you could just say he's ignorant. He can never tell when something's going on or not.  
  
Hinata blushed deeply, something she did very often around the blonde ninja. "Hai, Naruto-Kun." The Hyuuga Heir nodded a bit; her body language suggested huge amounts of embarrassment. Any normal person would've detected it but Naruto was pretty ignorant.  
  
"What's the matter Hinata? You look like you need to go to the washroom..." He asked, adjusting his forehead protector. His eyes were dimly scanning around, not really looking but were just emptily looking everywhere out of boredom.

"Oh it's nothing Naruto-Kun." Hinata smiled at the blonde ninja. Her cheeks flushed red almost instantaneously as Naruto returned the same smile.  
  
"Okay then. I need to find Shikamaru, he said he was going to teach me how to use Shadow Copy no Jutsu. He's probably lying though..." Naruto started to muse and mumble words under his breath. Most of it was very random but some of it held some sense.

"Ano... Naruto-Kun?" The young girl said.  
  
"Yes Hinata?" Naruto replied with his same smile. Hinata was planning to ask if Naruto had a date for the Winter Festival, which was coming in a short month. But her nervousness overcame her and she just shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing Naruto-Kun!" She bowed.  
  
"Oh, all right then. I think Shikamaru's at his usual hill, staring at stupid clouds. Alright I'm off!" With a quick wave, Naruto disappeared with incredible ninja speed.

Hinata sighed and mentally beat herself for screwing up again. Every single time she wanted to ask Naruto something, whether it be something simple like asking him for a pencil or asking him if he was doing anything on Saturday. She would always screw up somehow. 'No!' The young girl thought defiantly. 'Next time I WILL ask Naruto-Kun if he's busy on the day of the Winter Festival!' She put on a strong face and started back home for the Hyuuga Mansion.

* * *

Shikamaru lay on his back staring at the clouds. His mind wandered aimlessly. It was what he did; many people would wonder what the hell was he doing. Wouldn't it get boring everyday? Shikamaru was in fact not just staring at clouds but pondering about life and it's meanings. He was always a deep kid, maybe it was a source to his intellect or he was just born that way. Either way he just sat and stared at the clouds, wondering how they were and how he was. It was the same everyday except that Chouji was no longer sitting next to him, asking him random questions while chomping down on chips. "Chouji..." he muttered. He missed his large friend. He was gentle and strong but never had great self-esteem. If only Chouji himself could see through into his own greatness.

"Man..." Shikamaru wiped a single tear from his eye. Without a doubt it was his own bad strategy that led to his friend's untimely death. That was what he told himself everyday contrary to what all his other friends would say. 'It wasn't your fault' or 'He chose his own destiny'. But Shikamaru didn't see it that way; he saw it as his own fault. He saw it as because of him... Because of him his best friend died!

"You shouldn't beat yourself up" Shikamaru heard his other teammate behind him.  
  
"It was my fault wasn't it...Ino?" He turned around to see the same purple clad, blonde hair, Sasuke-chasing ninja. She was still as beautiful as ever, but her bust was starting to kick in hard and her Sasuke chasing days ended on the same day Chouji died.  
  
"You're a brilliant strategist Shikamaru, you did your best..."  
  
"My best wasn't good enough. If I was... If I could've thought of a better strategy I probably could've been able to save Chouji... I just needed more time!" Shikamaru slammed a fist against the grass.

"Have you figured out a strategy that could've saved Chouji?" Ino asked, her voice not breaking up at all. Even though she was recalling one of the most painful moments in her life, he voice and body stood strong. She cannot show weakness when she was trying to comfort a friend; it would spoil the whole thing.

"No... Every strategy that I've thought of after the incident has proved to either lower the chance of Chouji surviving or just have myself or failing in the pursuit of Sasuke."  
  
"Chouji died happy, you saw him lying there against the tree. He was smiling. He wanted you to be happy." Ino said. Out of anything she wanted in the world at that very moment, all she wanted to do was to break down and cry like a baby. But she couldn't, she can't not now.  
  
"Yea..." Shikamaru got up, his muscles getting used to movement after being idle for so two hours. "Thanks Ino... I really needed that." He patted her on the shoulder before heading back down the hill.

"Shikamaru...?" Ino said, tilting her head downwards so you can't see her eyes.  
  
"Yea?" The lazy Jouuin said as he turned back, his eyes in his pocket again. He saw that Ino was on the verge of breaking down and crying her eyes out. The young kuionichi opened her arms for a hug. Shikamaru hesitated for a moment but a part of him really wanted to hug her. Not just to make her feel better but to satisfy something inside of him. Kicking away all hesitation, Shikamaru stepped up and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks Shikamaru..." Ino whispered into Shikamaru's ear. She continued to cry and cry. Her tears not stopping and beginning to soak Shikamaru's shoulder. "I shouldn't have kept on calling him a fat ass. He never did like it when I said it, but that's all..." Her words broke up into incoherent mumbling as she continued to cry. Shikamaru patted the back of her head and led her home slowly. On the long way back, many onlookers stared at the sobbing ninja.  
  
"What the hell are you guys looking at? Can't you see she's in pain?" Shikamaru suddenly lashed out in anger. He didn't know why he said such a thing. Being the lazy jackass he was he would've normally just ignored it and guided Ino home (which was already something the old Shikamaru would've had done anyway). But the Jouuin felt incredibly angry at the whispers and awkward stares that were given at Ino.  
  
Shikamaru couldn't help but mentally hit himself. He was being irrational, something he has never ever done in his life. 'I must be tired from all the work... that's all.' He sighed. Being assigned as a Jouuin so shortly after becoming a Chuuin surprised Shikamaru, but the better pay would help him pave an easier life. It also made things harder which irritated the lazy ninja.  
  
"Thanks Shikamaru..." Ino whispered once again into her friend's ear. Soon they were at the flower shop in which Ino lived. Shikamaru helped her up the stairs and into her room. She continued to sob as they sat on her bed.  
  
"Look Ino... Chouji died happily just like you said." Shikamaru's intellectual brain couldn't help but laugh at this bit of irony. He was comforting her whereas ten minutes ago it was vice versa.  
  
Ino slowly stopped crying while Shikamaru continued to comfort he with kind words and soft pats on the back. 'Jeez, I'm not good at this comforting thing!' Shikamaru thought to himself. 'Man women are troublesome... but I guess I can't blame her...'  
  
It was at least ten at night when Ino finally dozed off from all her crying. Shikamaru went back home. Surprisingly, Ino's parents knew why she was crying and even told the young ninja that she's been sobbing about it for many days now.

* * *

Hinata was standing in the Hyuuga Mansion's courtyard. She stood at the edge of the small tranquil pond, her reflection staring back at her. She was trying her best, picturing that she was talking to Naruto and mustering all he courage to ask him if he was free on the Winter Festival. She was doing so well at the reflection she was even thinking about asking Naruto-Kun out to the Winter Festival. But the second the idea emerged from his brain she blushed and almost fell into the pond.

* * *

Naruto sat next to Iruka-Sensei slurping at his ramen and almost finishing his bowl in a matter of seconds. In a single gulp he ate his entire bowl and gasped in pleasure. "Ah! I love it when you buy me ramen Iruka-Sensei!" The young boy said as he stretched his arms. Kakashi had him doing some harsh exercises involving Kage Bunshin No Jutsu and learning how to use it in conjunction with simpler jutsus to make sneaky but good tactics.  
  
"Well it's good to see my favorite student doing so well as a ninja." Iruka-Sensei smiled at put a hand on the blonde hair ninja's head. Naruto smiled back proudly. He was happy being acknowledged even with a simple head pat.  
  
"So you got a date for the Winter Festival Naruto?" Iruka sneered.  
  
Naruto was definitely caught off guard by the sudden question. He turned to face another bowl of ramen and picked up his chopsticks again. He slowly ate the noodles, contemplating on the hard question. "Well... I was planning on asking Sakura-Chan out... but I know she'll just reject me." Naruto sighed.

"What? The great Naruto backing down because he knows rejection?" Iruka-Sensei sneered again as he teased his former student.

"Hey! Hey! It's just that... Sakura-Chan doesn't acknowledge me the way I want her to. She sees me as a friend, a teammate and a complete moron. I want her to see me... "Naruto faded.  
  
"Ah... Well I have one question for you Naruto" Iruka pulled his arm up to his heart and clutched it. "Does it hurt here whenever she says something mean to you or she rejects you for a date?"  
  
"Well..." Naruto stopped to think. "Yea a bit, but not as much pain as a kunai in my hand or being punched by Kakashi-Sensei."  
  
Iruka smiled and started to eat his ramen again. 'Well at least he isn't really in love. If it doesn't hurt as badly as he says, then it is definitely not true love." Iruka mused.

Time quickly passed and Naruto found himself waving good bye to his teacher while walking back home. It was quite dark, the people who were suppose to light up the lamps along the street popping up from their houses with long poles with a small flame at the tip. The young ninja smiled, thinking that his life couldn't be better. He was happy, he was getting stronger everyday and Sasuke no longer wants to kill him.  
  
"Life is good... Nothing can possibly go wrong now." Naruto smiled.

As the young ninja opened up the door to his apartment building, he spotted Sakura just coming home and rustling through her bags for the keys to the door. Naruto had a slight glint in his eyes when he thought of the chance he had.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said, waving at his teammate.  
  
"Oh Naruto-Kun! What are you doing?" Sakura said, brushing a strand of hair from her face behind he ear.  
  
"Oh just getting home after dinner... Uh... I want to ask you something Sakura-Chan! Would you go to the Winter Festival with me? Huh? Huh?" Naruto said, trying to put on his most casual face possible.

"Oh! Well..." Sakura put her hand to her chain, thinking about the idea for a moment.

* * *

Temari stood in front of the gates, a single bag full of clothing at her feet. She was alone, without the escort of her teammates. The doors slowly opened as she walked into the Hidden Leaf village. Since she was an ally of the Leaf Village and had proven her loyalty by saving Shikamaru's ass, she was very welcome. Well maybe not very welcome, as each guard made sure to keep their eyes on her. Her huge fan was still slung over her shoulder, as if it was a normal accessory to a girl's wardrobe.

"Now where would that lazy oaf be...?" Temari asked herself. She then spotted Shikamaru, waving good bye to some people inside a flower shop. He started walking home. It was so like him, not using his Ninja speed but instead taking it easy... just walking. Temari gripped her bag and fan then started for the lazy Jouuin.

* * *

Ino almost woke up with a gasp; her eyes snapping open like she forgot something deadly important. "Shikamaru!" the young girl got up and looked out the window.

'I forgot to ask him to the Winter Festival! Or at least drop hints so he would take me!' Ino knew it was a terrible time to take advantage of the poor Jouuin but she really was starting to develop feelings for her teammate. She quickly scanned outside her house.

There he was, the Jouuin already walking home. She opened the window completely open and jumped down, her strength returning after crying so much.  
  
Kicking up dust as she landed, Ino caught the attention of the lazy ninja, who turned to see the blonde hair girl, tears completely gone from her face.

* * *

Shikamaru cracked his neck, receiving a very long but quite interesting tale from Ino's parents. Though they added very annoying comments and useless details, it came down to Ino being upset about Chouji. Shikamaru knew that, and tried his best to escape the conversation, get home and sleep. But Ino's parents were just like their daughter: loved conversation. Finally he got out after a good ten minutes of stupid comments and a story that he already knew.  
  
"What the...?" Shikamaru suddenly saw Temari; her fan slung over her shoulder and a travelling bag in he other hand, rushing towards him. "Now what does she want?" Shikamaru was hoping she didn't come to brag about saving him, cause that would be a major pain in the ass. But she wouldn't come all this way just for that, no way. Must be something else. The heavy make-up and seductive smile said otherwise. Then it hit him; she was giggling slightly and even blushed a bit when he put his arm over her shoulder as a crutch.  
  
No way is he getting into a relationship, this lazy ass Jouuin was not getting into a boyfriend-girlfriend thing anytime soon. He was about to turn when a dull thud of sandals against sand hit his eardrums. He turned around to see Ino, almost with the exact expression.

"Damn it!" He cursed in his mind. An image of his father being bossed around by his mother suddenly popped inside of Shikamaru's head. Suddenly he replaced his father and Temari and Ino replaced his mother. 'I am so screwed...' the ninja thought as he shifted his view from Ino to Temari.


	2. Naruto's Getting Worried and Shikamaru G...

Wow... I think this fic has potential. Well I'll try and write as much and more often as possible. Have fun!  
  
Oh and thank you all for the reviews.

Naruto was anticipating this moment. Sakura didn't even begin her sentence with "Are you INSANE?" Or put on a bad face. So there must be a chance that she'll say yes. Naruto was hyperactive as usual but this time he wanted to hear it. He knew that there was a chance she'd say no, but Naruto wasn't going to give up!

Sakura started to think for a moment. Sasuke had given up on social life ever since Naruto dragged him back here. But the pink hair girl was starting to wonder if Naruto was such a bad guy. Sure he can be a complete and utter idiot sometimes but he means well. He'll give his life just to save a friend and his utter determination is always a plus.

"Why not?" Sakura said, bending over to Naruto's face. She smiled. "It'll be fun, pick me up at... five thirty? It begins at six so don't be late!" Sakura was almost tempted to give Naruto a kiss but she thought to herself. 'No way, this is just a one shot. I am not going out with Naruto like we were actually going out.' Sakura knew that sentence made no sense but she was scampering for an excuse not to kiss the blonde hair ninja.

"Alright!" Naruto jumped into the air before Sakura could make a final choice. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll pick you up at five thirty sharp, I promise!" Naruto was practically bouncing the whole way back his apartment. Yet he didn't the joy he expected. It was like he made a wrong decision. But hell why would he feel that? He FINALLY got a date with Sakura-Chan; no way can it go wrong.  
  
Hinata knocked on Naruto's door, it was nearly midnight but she felt like it was the correct time for he to ask Naruto out. She decided against just asking him if he was busy, for it would definitely lead to some awkward questions. It was best to go straight to the point. The Hyuuga Heir knew it wasn't going to be easy but she had to, it might be her last chance! Sakura was growing fonder and fonder to Naruto, and before Hinata would know it, they might start going out.  
  
The mere thought made Hinata blush and yet shiver at the same time. She wasn't the jealous type, heck she wasn't even the type to go out on a date. Yet Naruto made her feel stronger, and she wanted to be with him. Every time she was around the blonde ninja she would feel strength (and weakness from all the blushing) and his voice always made he feel better.  
  
The wooden door slowly opened, the blonde ninja was eating a cup of ramen when he poked his head outside the small crack. "Neh? Ah! Hinata-Chan! What a surprise!" Naruto's been talking with Hinata a lot lately. She was nice and always complimented him. It was weird but her acknowledgement meant more to him than any other person. Maybe it was because she was the Hyuuga Heir? Naw, Naruto didn't care about that. It was something else, but the young man couldn't quite put his hand on it.

"Ano, Naruto-Kun? Can I come in?" Hinata asked, all her energy putting into not blushing like a maniac.

"Ah! Sure!" Naruto said, he unhooked the chain that locked his door and opened the door completely.  
  
Hinata was soon sitting on the couch sipping tea. They were having a great conversation, talking about the Chuuin Exam, the missions they've been doing, how their training was progressing; simple things. Though they were engrossed into their conversation, Hinata's mind constantly monitored the clock. She wanted to make sure it didn't last too long so her father won't scold her. But not too short so Naruto will find it a more natural, casual date instead of a serious one.  
  
Finally at around 10:30, Hinata started to go down the conversation path about festivals. Throughout the entire thing her heart pounded like a jackhammer and the green tea was the only thing from keeping her from going to the washroom and throwing up.  
  
"Ano... Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked, taking a small sip of her tea again.  
  
"Yea Hinata?" Naruto said with his mouth half full of ramen.

"Do you have a... date for the Winter Festival?"  
  
Naruto almost spewed all his ramen over his coffee table but he slapped his mouth close.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hinata started to blush madly. All she wanted to do was rush out the door to avoid the emmbarassment but she couldn't. Her body just froze up.  
  
Naruto swallowed his ramen, slamming his fist into his chest, trying to get the food down without choking. After the noodles cleared his esophagus the young ninja thought about the question clearly. He really liked Hinata, in fact Naruto has grown so close to her that if Sakura had said 'No' to the date she would be the first person he'd ask out. If he were to decline her offer she would become even shyer. Naruto only wanted the best for his friends, so he contemplated the thought quickly.  
  
'Need to choose... Need to choose...' the blonde ninja thought hard but quickly. 'Damn it I wish I was as smart as Shikamaru!' Yet a small voice in the back of his head was just screaming. "WHAT ARE YOU STUPID? TAKE HER!" and many other curse to insult his intelligence.  
  
"Of course Hinata-Chan, I would be happy to!" Naruto said, putting on a normal smile.  
  
Hinata-Chan had about a million butterflies in her stomach and she could've sworn she had fire on her cheeks until that very moment. "Y-You... will take me to the Winter Festival?"

Naruto smiled a big flashy grin. "Of course!" In his head there were two voices now. One was screaming.

"What the hell are you thinking? Sakura's going to kill you!"  
  
"Screw Sakura, Hinata needs my help and if we did decline he offer she'll become so shy it'll be a surprise if you can even see her!"  
  
"We've been wanting a date with Sakura for years and you blow it all off for one small shy girl?"  
  
Naruto smiled as he closed the door, saying that he'll pick her up at around five thirty. He quickly closed the door, but tried his best not to make it look like he was freaking out. In reality, he was freaking... out.  
  
So many voices in his had argued. Some really liked Hinata and some liked Sakura. "I'm going insane..." Naruto said to himself. He calmed himself, ignoring the voices and finally shutting them out of his mind.  
  
"Okay... Now I just hope that Sakura doesn't take this... badly." Naruto sighed. 

Hinata walked, blushing slightly. But the tingly feel in her cheeks were nothing in comparison to her happiness. She and Naruto were finally going out on a date. It was like a dream come true.  
  
Sakura was taking out the garbage when she saw Hinata, smiling and blushing slightly. The pink hair ninja smiled. Hinata was always so shy so seeing her so happy was good. "Hello Hinata! What are you so happy about?"  
  
Hinata wouldn't usually burst out like Naruto, but for some reason she just wanted Sakura to know. "Naruto-Kun is taking me to the Winter Festival!" She closed her eyes, imagining what the day would be like.  
  
Sakura felt like a sledgehammer had hit her in the back of the head. She smiled and Hinata walked off, dreaming about the Winter Festival. She didn't want to say anything because maybe Hinata was mistaken. Maybe Naruto had said something stupid and she got the wrong message. After all Naruto is pretty damn idiotic. Dropping the garbage bag, Sakura rushed to Naruto's house.

"Why am I running?" the pink hair ninja said to herself. "It's not like I care if Naruto doesn't take me. I mean I thought it'd be fun. It doesn't matter to me..." Sakura felt a small ping of pain in her heart. Though it was small it still made Sakura angry. She was getting to the bottom of this. Sakura knocked on Naruto's door. The Chuuin inside opened the door, rubbing his eye as he did.  
  
"Sakura-Chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto said yawning.

"Did you agree to take Hinata to the Winter Festival... even though you had already agreed to take ME out?"  
Naruto stepped back, the door swinging open. "Crap." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Crap? That's all you can say? Are you TRYING to play with Hinata's feelings here?" Inner Sakura couldn't help but add 'And my feelings?'. Though it was in her head.

"It's because Hinata looked like she really wanted to go. I don't want to disappoint her. You know how confidence building is such a difficult task is for her. I was hoping to talk to you tomorrow, saying that she could come along with us on our date."  
  
"What are you insane? Hinata will be so embarrassed that she'll just hide herself in her house forever!" Sakura need it was a bit of an exaggeration, but for some reason she wanted, no needed to convince Naruto that having Hinata on their date was a bad idea.

"What are you so upset about?" Naruto said, finally taking a stand in the argument. "I thought you said this was just a casual thing. It'll just be us hanging out... It's not like I'm going out with both of you girls at once." The ninja said. He knew this was in complete contradiction to what he was saying early. That it was a date and many other things, but he hoped that Hinata would understand.

Sakura almost stepped down from that comment. "Fine! Just... try not to hurt Hinata's feelings!" Inner Sakura once again added her own comment: "And mine..."  
  
She stormed out the room and slammed the door. Naruto almost felt relieved she didn't cancel their date. But one would wonder... why didn't she? The young ninja was way too damn tired to care and fell back onto his bed.

* * *

Shikamaru's minds raced through many possibilities. First off, he needed to get away but he can't hurt either of the girl's feelings. He thought about just bolting it and pretend he never saw the two, but his gaze kept on shifting between the two and his body language definitely said "I saw something".  
  
Time was up and before he knew it both girls asked him the exact same question.

"Will you take me to the Winter Festival?" The two girls yelled at the lazy Jouuin, at the exact same time.  
  
"Oh shit" Shikamaru cursed. He was in for it now. It was either they both argued at each other and make Shikamaru choose one of them (and there was no way for him to choose anyway. He can't pick one over the other, hell will ensue afterwards) or they'll just beat each other's lights out. Shikamaru definitely preferred the latter.

Temari and Ino stared at each other with death glares. "Shikamaru's going with ME!" Ino said, grabbing hold of Shikamaru's arm tightly.  
  
"H-Hey..." He said, trying to complain.

"No way you stupid blonde! He's going with ME!" Temari grabbed the other arm and tugged hard.  
  
"Y-Yo..." Shikamaru said once again, trying to complain about his body being abused.  
  
"Stupid blonde? Look at your own hair!" Ino said, pulling even harder at Shikamaru's arm.  
  
"My hair is NOT blonde! It's golden!" Temari tugged even harder.

"Oh come on..." Shikamaru muttered. He felt like his arms were going to be ripped out of their sockets.  
  
Soon it was a tug of war and Shikamaru was the prize and rope. "hey, hey... both of you girls stop that." Shikamaru said as he loosened his arms from the girls' death grip.

"Look, I ain't going to no Winter Festival unless you girls are DRAGGING me there." Shikamaru said this with his eyes closed while shaking his head. When he opened his eyes he saw Temari and Ino sharing the same grin on their face.  
  
"Oh crap..." The lazy ninja sighed. Those two girls were really going to drag him to the winter festival. "You can't be serious about forcing me to go to the Winter Festival." Shikamaru put on a serious face, he was determine to win this conversation. Yet inside he was freaking out. 'I'm screwed!'

Ino and Temari looked at each other for a second. They weren't looking at each other with a crazy seductive grin but more with a cunning one. They had were practically sharing thoughts.  
  
"You are going to take us BOTH to the festival. At the end of the date..." Temari began the sentence.  
  
"You will decide which girl you will go steady with... Just remember who lives closer and is better looking..." Ino kissed Shikamaru on the cheek and left it at that.

"And remember who saved you and..." Temari kissed Shikamaru on the cheek as well, but while she did that she made sure that the lazy ninja saw her entire cleavage. "Who's more well developed." Temari got up and grabbed her bag. "I'll be staying at a hotel nearby I guess." With those words she disappeared.

Shikamaru practically fell over. The past few minutes were just unbelievable. He was being dragged to a date to a festival that he cursed every year. "I hate my life..." Shikamaru said, picking himself up and dragging himself home. 

As Shikamaru walked his mind started to contemplate many things. Voices in his head started to talk. Stating which girl's Pros and Cons.

"Temari's just... damn she's just hot!" one voice said. 

"Yea but Ino's... well Ino's so nice, and she's... well Ino." Another voice debated.  
  
"We all know that both girls are quite attractive. Temari's a year older than Ino, so she's bound to be more well developed." The third voice said. This final voice wasn't arguing but stating an opinion.

"Well I think Temari's aggressive attitude makes her a fine girl."  
  
"What are you, out of your mind? You've been living in this guy's head his entire life and that's what you say? Ino's got our best interest in mind. I mean we've known her majority of our lives."  
  
"Ino's a nice girl but she's just a friend. I'm sure she can find a nice boyfriend inside Leaf. Temari on the other hand... well from what I've heard Sand is full of power obsessed jerks who use women as weapons."  
  
"Yes, Temari has probably been unlucky in love before but so has Ino. She's chased after Sasuke for almost five years. I think her heart's a bit hurt at the moment."  
  
"For sure, but I think she's just catching us as a replacement for Sasuke... I don't think her emotions are true."  
  
"Where'd you pull that idea from? Your ass?"  
  
"What you want a piece of me you son of a bitch? I'll take you on with one hand tied behind my back!"  
  
"Quiet! Both of you, this conversation obviously not going anywhere. Shikamaru will have to decide this himself."  
  
"This decision is difficult, even for him."  
  
"Yea! We usually help this sort of stuff out. Like when he decided to be straight or... well the other option."  
  
"Who gave him such an idea anyway...?"  
  
"I think it was Chouji asking about Shikamaru what kind of people he likes. Or something like that."

"Doesn't matter, that was an easy decision, our boy's obviously straight."

"Quiet both of you, god damn it you two talk too much. Shikamaru's going to have to decide this by himself. Dismissed." All three voices faded from the Jouuin's mind.  
  
Shikamaru used the tiger seal twice to open his family house door. He practically stomped in, kicking his sandals off. He leaned on the wall for support. He felt for the guardrail that led upstairs. He couldn't find it so he switched on the lights. When the light surged through the room, Shikamaru stared at Temari sitting by the dinner table, sipping green tea. "Oh Hey Shikamaru, I couldn't find a hotel so I'd thought I'd stay here." Truth was that she was able to find a hotel but she couldn't afford it. Also she felt like this was he chance to get closer and to know more about the lazy ninja. 

"Uh... Temari" Shikamaru stammered a bit, seeing that a hot skimpy ninja was in his living room drinking tea. He shook every dirty thought from his mind and focused on the task at hand. 'Stupid hormones' Shikamaru cursed his body before breathing in a huge breath of air. "We don't have any extra rooms Temari... I don't know where you could sleep."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I found your room, your bed is pretty big right? I can sleep with you." Temari said, grinning

"You have got to be kidding me. You are NOT sleeping in the same bed as me."  
  
Temari got up and pushed Shikamaru against the wall. He straddled his hip and put her right index finger on his lips. "Shhh... Now I'm sure you don't want a lot of things. But I'm staying here. I'll be sleeping in your bed and if you really feel uncomfortable, you can sleep on the floor of your room." She smiled and pushed herself off leaving a shock Shikamaru.  
  
"What'd you think I was going to do? Seduce you?" Temari chuckled and walked up to the lazy ninja's room. Temari thought for a second 'I'll seduce you when the time is right... Shikamaru-Kun' The Sand ninja said.  
  
"Woman... are so damn troublesome." Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his neck. He grabbed a spare blanket he used for taking naps and walked into the washroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and practically fell face first into sleep the second he walked into his own room.  
  
Temari eyed the dozing Shikamaru, wondering about the next few days and what will happen.

Phew... well that was quite a long chapter. Man, am I tired. Hope you guys enjoyed it  
  
Please review!


	3. Troublesome Month Begin!

  
  
Shikamaru's consciousness came back to him in the morning. He knew it was the morning cause he could hear the deer grazing outside and the light sunlight hitting his eyes. He would 'wake' up every morning in the same manner. Though he is aware of what he is doing, he refuses to get up or even open his eyes. All too troublesome, sleep was the best option, despite all his vast intellect telling him to get his ass up and prepare himself for quite possibly the worst day ever, his laziness just kicked all that logic away and told him to sleep.  
  
Yet that didn't happen this morning, instead he felt a heavy weight on his body. Like his desk had just fallen over and landed on him. Shikamaru had this bad feeling in his stomach, and he knew that whatever awaited him in the land of vision was definitely bad news. His eyelids lifted slowly, as if weighed down by some magical force. Lo and behold he saw the Sand Ninja on top of her. Shikamaru didn't pay attention to Temari last night, but did she change? She was wearing a nightie. It was almost see through and the ninja could visibly see her bra and panties underneath.

"Son of a...!" The ninja began as he sprang to his feet. The Sand Ninja's eyes snapped open. She's been awake for a long time! She lunged at the Shikamaru, causing him to topple over and fall on the ground. He inched towards the wall, her eyes staring him down.

"Good morning..."  
  
"What... the hell did you do?" Shikamaru screamed. He feared the worst; he was known to sleep like a rock. He once fell off his bed to land on a dull shuriken he had for training. He woke up with a piece of metal imbedded into his ass.

"Oh nothing, I just felt uncomfortable in the middle of the night and changed into something more comfortable... you like it?" Temari lifted he body slightly so that Shikamaru could catch a perfect view of her body. It was unbelievably unscarred, even through all her tough battles.  
  
"Stupid hormones... why must they betray me now?" Shikamaru groaned. The lazy Jouuin was even MORE afraid of what would happen if his mother... or even worse his father barged into him. His mother would just scream at him until her throat was raw, but his father... His dad would NEVER let him live this down. He would poke fun of his own son for having a girl (and not to mention a girl in her underwear) in his room. Shikamaru liked his dad, they were alike but it's just that he pokes fun of him at everything. When he goes off sparring with Ino, he always smirks with the strangest look and always replies with a smart-ass tone.

"Shikamaru...?" Temari grinned slyly, dragging a finger up the ninja's torso.   
  
"Kage Mane No Jutsu!" Shikamaru said, it probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to do, but when a half naked, seductive woman is trailing he finger up your torso with the most lustful look in her eyes, you don't do the most intelligent things.  
  
Shikamaru got up, making Temari do the same. "What are you doing Shikamaru?" the words struggling to get out. Talking was not a leisure you had while under the Shadow Copy technique.  
  
"Sorry Temari, but I got to take a shower, then change, so you'll have to stop what you're doing." He sidestepped slowly, causing Temari and Shikamaru to switch places. He dispelled the technique and grabbed a towel, rushing into the washroom quickly.  
  
As the ninja got in, he slammed the door and clicked the dinky lock on. "Phew..." Shikamaru sighed in relief. He threw his jacket and pants onto a small hook on the door and started to warm the water. His mind was racing at this point, he knew that Temari can bust the door down easily but at the same time he was calculating the factor of his parents in. His father should be waking up in about twenty minutes. His mother should already be downstairs, making breakfast. Temari had twenty minutes to do whatever she wants to the poor Jouuin then make off before Shikamaru's mother sees her (grabbing her son in a very... Err... disturbing manner) she will without a doubt kill Temari.

Shikamaru turned looked at the small window on the far wall of the washroom. He could climb out, and then come back in another way. It wouldn't be too bad of an idea. His mind calculated many different possibilities, but it seemed like this was the best chance to avoid anything too... troublesome.

Shikamaru put his clothes back on quietly. He threw his jacket to make noise, hoping to convince Temari that he was really taking a shower. He was halfway out of the window when Temari busted in the door, with her huge fan in hand.  
  
"Shikamaru! I knew you were going to pull something like this!" The Sand ninja screamed, pointing her finger accusingly.  
  
"Crap!" Shikamaru, completely surprised by this course of action fell through the window. He was going to land on hard, dirty... dirt. He braced himself for the impact but he didn't feel pain in the slightest. In fact he landed pretty well, like the ground was shaped for his body... wait a minute. Shikamaru opened his eyes to see Ino, she had caught him, quite well at that.  
  
"Hi Shikamaru!" She said, her eyes clearly stating her wants and needs.

"God I don't' know if this is any better then my previous situation!" He sighed, he hopped up and landed about two feet away from the purple clad ninja. "Sorry Ino... but you and Temari can keep each other busy!"  
  
"Temari was at your house... how long?" Before she could even ask any more questions, Shikamaru was running away, as fast as he could. He was quite fast, not nearly as fast as some ninjas, but he wasn't slow in the very least.  
  
He had a feeling Temari and Ino would be screaming at each other for at least five minutes, at most an hour.  
  
"Need to find back up!" Shikamaru's inner voice screamed. God damn he wishes Chouji was alive. Many friends' names popped into his name. Sakura? Hell no, she'll probably push him into Ino's arms. Neji? No he won't give a damn if Shikamaru gets horrifically raped in some dark alley. Kiba? No wait! He's on a mission today. Sasuke? Sasuke's still is recovering from using the Level 2 Seal. Naruto? Yes... Naruto would work just fine! Sure they weren't the best of buddies but they still had a mutual respect for each other.

Shikamaru racked his brain for the address of the blonde hair ninja. The visual image popped into his head and he changed course suddenly. He could see Ichiraku's Ramen place. That means he was close, he remembered that Naruto had moved his apartment just so he could be close to his beloved ramen.  
  
"Success!" He exclaimed as he saw the apartment building in which Naruto resided. He was about to jump onto the front door when he felt two cold calloused hands clasp onto his ankles. His world went upside down, everything seem to spin as his vision was tumbling around. All hope of escape was gone; he was in the hands of Ino and Temari.  
  
The two grabbed at the Jouuin at the very last second, at the very same time. He was suspended from a two-story building, the two female ninjas standing on the edge, their grip tightening on Shikamaru. They were eyeing Shikamaru with quite possibly the most deadly glare ever. It wasn't full of hatred or despise. It was full of something more... troublesome. Their eyes seemed to be brimming with lust.  
  
"Crap..." Shikamaru thought about a plan, but everything he thought of lead to him breaking his neck in a fall or the girls getting so angry with him he might never live to see the light of day again.  
  
"Shikamaru... you're supposed to go TRAINING with me today!" Ino said through gritted teeth, her gaze moving to look at Temari. The sand ninja had changed into her usual white attire. She seemed to have changed quickly; her hair wasn't as perfect as it should be.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you said something to me in the middle of the night Shikamaru, something about our undying love?"  
  
"You lying bitch! Shut up!" Ino said, pointing an accusing finger at Temari.

"Oh it's no lie dear, I'm pretty sure when Shikamaru ravaged me last ni..."  
  
"Shut up! No! Shikamaru you didn't do anything like that did you?" The girl gripped the lazy Jouuin's ankle tightly.  
  
"Ech... Of course n-!" He felt Ino's grip loosen but Temari's grip starting to cut the blood off to his foot.  
  
"I'm very sure that you DID!" Temari said with gritted teeth.

"You didn't!" Ino gasped, gripping Shikamaru's ankle tighter.  
  
"Can you girls... please put me in an upright position... all the blood is rushing to my head." Shikamaru begged.

The two girls glared at each other then put their target upright.  
  
"Now... as I was saying..." Shikamaru said, his breath ragged from the entire running and his ankles in a huge amount of pain. "Kage Mane no Jutsu!" His shadow grabbed both Temari and Ino, trapping them.  
  
"Now you two, if I let you go do you PROMISE not to go crazy and attack each other and namely not attack ME?"

The two girls eyes shifted to each other, then back to Shikamaru. Their eyes closed at the same time and contemplated the thought. "Yes." The two said together.  
  
Shikamaru sighed. "Good!" He was so glad to get all this troublesome crap over with. He dispelled the Shadow Copy technique and started for the ramen stand. "I'm hungry, now if you don't mind..." Suddenly something in Shikamaru's head clicked. Women... never...ever... keep their word. He has known this for some time.  
  
The Jouuin gulped and slowly turned around, Temari and Ino were laughing with the same dirty tone. "Aw crap..." Shikamaru didn't even bother to struggle, as he was blind folded and gagged.  
  
Everything was quite disturbing when Shikamaru's blindfold was lifted. Well it wasn't quite as disturbing as he thought. He was in his room, which kind of surprised him but the fact that his mother and father were there, laughing at their son is what really freaked him out. He tried to move, but rope bound him tightly to a chair. "Okay mom, dad help me out here!" He tried moving but the chair seemed to be bolted to the floor or something.

"Sorry kid, but your mom thinks this is a fitting punishment for all those mornings you were late for school. And those many times you skipped your turn of watching the deer."  
  
"Dad you have GOT to be kidding me."

"Sorry son, but have fun with Temari and Ino, they've assured us that you won't go through as much harm as I did when I was going out with your mother."  
  
"But you told me you got that scar on your eye from dating mom!"

"Exactly, have fun kiddo!" Shikamaru's hope of escape sunk as his father and mother walked down the stairs, out the door and onto the street. "Dad... you are a cruel jackass." Shikamaru groaned. This was quite possibly the most TROUBLESOME thing ever.  
  
Then reality hit him, where WAS Temari and Ino? They couldn't be plotting his demise could they? Or worse, planning their date?" Shikamaru was really trapped between which was worse. Spending a good four hours being yelled at by the two girls or having a very dull and rusty kunai forced through his cranium.

Shikamaru could feel footsteps, a lifetime of ninja training told him that there were two people walking towards his room. "Crap..." Shikamaru sighed. Temari and Ino entered the room in their usual outfit, but with a huge graph in their arms.  
  
"Okay what's with the graph?" the lazy ninja asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"There's only about two weeks left before the Winter Festival. In that time being, you will be going out with movies, dinners, that kind of thing. All of it will determine whom you will go out with in the long run." Ino said, pointing to the graph.  
  
"For the remainder of the week, Temari will have you, that means for the next four days she can do whatever she wants to you... within reasonable terms that we have both agreed on."

"What ARE these terms?"

"We both agreed we shouldn't tell you." Temari grinned slyly.

"Oh you..." Shikamaru held his tongue, afraid of what will happen.

"Alright then..." Ino frowned slightly, but she wasn't too upset, knowing that next week, Shikamaru belonged to her, in a sense. Even Shikamaru's parents agreed to the terms.  
  
Shikamaru almost wanted to cry, his plans for playing Shougi and Go with Asuma washed away, he couldn't nap beneath the clouds or do anything else. He was the most troublesome month of his life.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, also I am looking for a Beta reader (preferably in my time zone, which is Pacific.) that can help me Beta these Naruto stories. Email me at if you think you can be my Beta Reader. Also you need to have MSN so we can keep in good contact.  
  
Next chapter will be focusing on Naruto, and how his day becomes a living hell as well!


	4. Naruto's Training Day with Hinata!

Naruto woke up with a shudder; it was like a bad omen of the coming day. He had no idea how right his instincts were. He looked around, his vision focusing, then started to grab for his clock. He missed once, twice, three times, finally he turned to see that his clock was gone. Still delirious from his sleep, Naruto got out of bed without a second's notice. He started to make his breakfast ramen; it was like clockwork to him. He had learn in his many experience of ramen eating not to eat it within the plastic bowl, if the water is too hot it may melt some of it off the side and cause some major stomach pains. If it's not hot enough, the ramen itself takes too long to cook. Naruto placed two servings of ramen into a giant bowl and added the water, his mind still warming up for the day's coming events.

Like a zombie, Naruto rummaged through his kitchen, looking for a pair of chopsticks. Bags still under his eyes and his consciousness still asleep; his body was operating purely out of habit. About five minutes later, when the blonde hair ninja was slowly (which is rare for Naruto when it comes to ramen) eating his noodles. His unconsciousness threw off the blanket of laziness and got into gear.

Like the snap of a gun, Naruto started to gorge on the remainder of his ramen. His mind was rushing through hundreds of many thoughts. Where he was going to train, when he was going to stop for lunch and many other things. He brushed his teeth quickly after his breakfast (he seems to found it quite natural, contrary to what Kakashi tells him.) and put on his orange jacket. He did his usual one thousand push ups and sit ups before setting out. Any non-ninja person would perceive a thousand sit-ups as a work out for insane athletes. For any normal ninja in Konoha, it was as standard as brushing your teeth when you become a genin.

"Alright... time to get to the training grounds!" Naruto cheered as he locked the door to his apartment building, his feet still stamping. He turned around to see Hinata in her usual Hyuuga hoodie and ninja shorts. One thing different about her was that she was carrying a picnic basket. It smelled like miso ramen, chicken ramen, beef ramen, pork ramen... It was... all of them combined! Naruto started to drool slightly, but he tried to be as polite as he could in front of Hinata, out of respect.

"Good morning Naruto-Kun!" She replied cheerfully, her voice full of pep yet at the same time shyness.

"Oh, good morning Hinata-Chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto said, his attention drawn heavily to the basket then to the shy girl in front of him.

"I was just hoping we could train together Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said, her face brimming with happiness.

"Oh sure..." Naruto's mind was just nodding to all comments at this point. "What kind of ramen do you have in there Hinata-Chan?" He said, the topic changed in a flash of a second.

Hinata smiled, knowing that bringing a huge bowl of ramen mixed with all of Naruto's favourite foods would make him say yes. She was sure that if she were to say "Take me out to the most expensive restaurant in Konoha" he still would've said yes, just to eat Hinata's perfect ramen bowl.

"Oh just my traditional dish of ramen for you Naruto-Kun! You can eat it with me on our break from training!" Hinata said, looping he arm around Naruto, and started to walk beside him to the training ground.

Hinata was blushing, crimson colouring her entire face. She had never been so happy in her life, just being this close to Naruto, and having a valid reason for doing so made her incredibly happy. She wasn't just clinging onto Naruto like Sasuke's fan girls, she was actually walking besides Naruto, but in the back of her mind she was sulking, knowing that Naruto was thinking of the two as good friends, and not as a couple. But that will soon change, if Hinata's date goes well, and if Sakura doesn't sink he dirty, ravenous claws into Hinata's precious blonde hair ninja.

It wasn't long before Naruto and Hinata were at the training ground, awakening Hinata of her daydreaming. Oh how wonderful would it be for Hinata's dream to come true. Naruto by her side, not as a friend but a lover; she almost squealed in excitement.

"So Hinata..." Naruto thought, not knowing what to do. "Would you like to practice your Gentle Fist? I've read in some books a way to open closed chakra holes."

"That's amazing!" Hinata clapped her hands together and smiled. "But we should wait until later in the day for you to try, if you can't reopen your chakra holes then you'll have to take a nap in order for us to train again." Hinata pulled out some kunais and shurikens and stuck them all in a straight line on a log. "I need to learn how to dodge faster and to increase my overall speed. It'll help in close combat."

Hinata jumped to a nearby tree, turning a back to Naruto. "Alright Naruto-Kun! Give me your best shot! I have plenty of medical cream so scratches and bruises won't do much!"

Naruto had a secret fear, she really didn't want to hurt Hinata, and she was a good friend. But he doesn't mind sparring with Sakura and going all out, he usually does hurt her, but she rarely minds. It was like his heart was being stretched out, having to throw, even injure Hinata. She was just a good friend... isn't she? Hinata was a good two hundred meters away. Naruto shook his head and threw six shurikens with great precision. Hinata's Byakugan saw the metal projectiles flying at an incredible speed, but years of Taijutsu training paid off as she flipped back, her fingers instinctively grabbing the shurikens with her fingers. Her dexterous fingers slid into the small holes, giving her a perfect hold on them. She landed on a tree branch, taking time only to throw the shurikens back at her crush.

"Oh no!" Hinata only then realized what she had just done. It was based more on instinct then in sense, as Hinata has become something even the Hiashi has come to recognize as skill. Though nowhere close to Neji, Hinata has gotten much better since before.

Naruto flung six kunais in response, his keen senses detecting the shurikens flying back. "Wow Hinata..." Sure he realized what had happened, he saw it but couldn't believe it. She had grown so much; her battle skills were almost ten times better than before. It was Naruto that pushed Hinata to her limit, and it shone like a star in the darkest of mists.

The two continue to train together, until it was nearly three in the afternoon. The two ninjas stopped together, gathering around Hinata's delicious ramen (which was still warm). They had focused mostly on speed, evasion and defensive maneuvers for the morning and afternoon. For the remainder they were to focus on close combat.

Small talk emerged as they were eating, Naruto commenting on Hinata's incredible growth. It was very friendly but it still annoyed a certain pink haired ninja. "I shouldn't be annoyed, no of course not; I like Sasuke-Kun, Naruto is just a friend. A close friend but he's not who I want to get romantically involved with..." Sakura told herself. Her voice was saying it, but her heart, her mind and everything in her body screamed with jealousy and want, a want for a certain blonde haired ninja.

Sakura buried her doubts and focused her eyes on Hinata. "Naruto..." Sakura mumbled. Her hands balled into fists as jealously almost erupted inside her like a volcano.

Hinata and Naruto finished up their lunch, chatting and laughing throughout the entire event, all during the time Sakura felt like she could implode from jealousy. Hinata practiced her blocking and parries (but not actually closing Naruto's chakra holes) while Naruto practiced his overall attack formation. He learned a lot from Shikamaru, and was taught that the first attack makes way for the second. Though in real combat, Naruto goes into such a rage he rarely does so, the blonde haired ninja would feint and fake many attacks before going in from behind with a shadow clone.

Naruto was starting to get the hang of it, and in real combat tried to remember how to fake and attack, how to stay calm and collected. His training had paid off in some cases, but when Naruto gets really fired up, all manner of strategy is thrown away for brute power.

Sakura couldn't stand the sight anymore and left. Hinata's Byakugan saw the pink haired ninja and was quite intimidated, but her undying love of Naruto would see her through. She knew it would. It was closing in to six o'clock, and she would have to go home. She had heard that Naruto trains until ten before going home.

"Ah, Naruto-Kun?" Hinata called out.

"Yes Hinata-Chan?" Naruto said, jumping down from the heavy brush above.

"I think we should finish up with some Taijutsu training. I have to go soon, and you won't be able to see if that theory on re opening chakra holes is correct."

"All right then." Naruto got into his fighting pose, which was basically a basic brawling style. Hinata resumed her 'Gentle Fist' stance, her palms opened for parrying and closing chakra holes at the same time. Naruto charged, though his battle cry seemed to suggest he was going all out, Naruto refrained himself, afraid that he'll hurt his girlfriend. Wait a minute, what did he just cal Hinata? He was pretty sure... no he was thinking CLOSE friend. That's right, nothing more.

Hinata's Byakugan saw major points on Naruto's right wrist, which was barreling down on torso. She quickly parried at the last moment and slammed the two points closed then twisted back, slamming two more points around Naruto's abdomen. She then made a huge sweep with her leg, tripping Naruto.

The blonde hair ninja was completely caught off guard, if he was being serious and holding nothing back, he could've easily had avoided all of Hinata's attack but he didn't expect her to be so good! "Wow... Hinata you're truly wonderful." Naruto muttered, hoping that the Hyuuga heir did not hear him.

Hinata's palms came up again, one of them charged with chakra. It blew into Naruto's chest, but it did not send him flying, the chakra caused him to stay still, but her incredible control of the chakra let him turn into a perfect position for six points to be closed by Hinata's other hand.

Naruto could feel pain coursing through his system, it wasn't very harshly done, and Hinata was gentle, even during a fight. She seemed to be tapping each holes closed, effectively and quickly. Soon, Naruto had to fight back, an inner urge that was fighting inside his gut. It growled and roared as Naruto's chakra emerged. He grabbed Hinata's wrist, not too hard, but enough to stop her assault. He tripped her down and pushes both her wrists to her own neck, forcing he to stop moving. His legs vaulted over and landed onto Hinata's own feet, making sure they won't be doing any kicking.

"Got you!" Naruto smiled, their faces really close, and inching closer every second.

"Aw Naruto-Kun!" Hinata laughed and giggled, her wrists though bounded to the wood, she happy and content. She didn't even start blushing until she noticed the awkward position they were in. "Ah... Naruto-Kun..." She muttered, her eyes not leaving Naruto's.

Their faces inched closer and closer, a premonition of what was to come. They could see each feature on the other person's face. They could feel each other's warmth, each other's own chakra, stirring within them.

Alright that's all for now. Have fun with the cliffhanger! 


	5. Confusion, Hate and Misery

Wow, I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews for this little story! It's an honor to have so many people review it! Arigatoo Gozaimasu. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Also, if the reviews keep up, I'm planning for this to have a good twenty to twenty five chapters before I end it. Also I'll be changing the rating to "R" later on many... reasons. You'll get it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ((Thanks Hotaru!))

Now on with the story!

Naruto and Hinata's eyes stared into each other, they could see each other so clearly, yet their vision was starting to blur. Everything was like a dream, so close to each other, yet so far apart. Yet as close as they were, they both wanted to be an inch closer, than an inch closer again, and again. They weren't satisfied as such smelling, seeing and sensing each other. They wanted something so much more; something that would satisfy there senses and brings them to a whole new level.

Hinata's redness in her cheeks weren't of embarrassment, but of pure ecstasy. She couldn't be happier; it was like a dream come true. She was sure if she pinched herself she would wake in her cold bed at the Hyuuga mansion. The Hyuuga heir inched closer, it wasn't something she was doing on purpose, her body was moving on her own at this moment. Hinata's love seemed to have manifested and was moving Hinata's body for her. Hinata closed her eyes as she saw Naruto turn his head slightly. They were enraptured in ecstasy, though they were so close and yet so far, it was still an overload for two teenagers.

Suddenly ((OOC: Don't kill me for this please)) a kunai struck the tree not three inches away from the couple tangled against the tree. Naruto and Hinata were so into each other they didn't even notice the metal weapon threatening their very lives. If they were on a mission right now, they would surely be dead.

Naruto closed his eyes; his body seemed to be working on his own. His brain racked at itself for answers. It didn't know what the hell was going on, even more so than usual!

"I thought we love Sakura-Chan!" A voice said.

"Yea me too! What the hell's going on here?"

"Naruto is trapped, he loves both girls so very much, but he just doesn't know who should he pick. Usually we don't let him figure things out and let his instincts take over but with such a huge risk, I'm not sure what we should do. He could hurt Sakura badly or even Hinata."

"Damn..." one of the voices replied.

"We'll have to let hi figure this one out then. But for now let him enjoy his kiss. I'm sure it must be an exhilarating experience." The voices faded into the shadows of the Naruto's mind.

Naruto and Hinata's lips pressed gently together, savoring each other's taste. Naruto's grip on Hinata's wrist changed to grip her hands and his legs stopped pressing her against the wood. It wasn't a sudden change, but more of a subtle one that even Naruto didn't notice.

It was as if time had stopped just for the two to enjoy their moment. In reality it must've only lasted a minute at most. In their hearts and minds, it felt like an eternity. It was truly an eternity in heaven, as when they left each other's arms they were panting, even though the kiss wasn't heavy, their tongues did almost no motion (as they didn't know what to do really) but to the teenagers, it was truly the most enjoyable moment of their lives.

Naruto's heart was beating fast, his brain thumping. All thoughts of logic were gone and he felt like the king of the world. He felt better than the time he learned how to do Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, better than the time he was able to use Rasengan, better than the time he beat... anyone!

Hinata's face was still red, but this time it really was from embarrassment but she didn't know if she would apologize or not. She did feel great though, her heart was beating like a jackhammer and she has never felt so exhilarated in her life. It was as if she was walking on clouds. Her hands came up to her cheeks, trying to cool them and cover up the act of embarrassment at the same time.

"Hinata-Chan..." Naruto said, staring back at Hinata, his eyes full of worry. "Are you alright?" He stood up completely now, and let out a hand.

"I'm alright Naruto-Kun... Just a bit tired. I think I need to go home." Hinata wasn't lying; she really was tired, not from training. The kiss had drained her mentally and it was really affecting her motor skills.

"Yea... alright Hinata-Chan, I think I might pack it in early too." Naruto felt the same; the kiss had somehow drained him more than summoning Gama Bunta, trying to do the Rasengan and even beating Sasuke.

Hinata packed her things quickly and left the training grounds. Naruto said he'd stay behind to work a bit more. They had both forgotten that the majority of Naruto's chakra holes in his torso were pressed, making chakra control difficult.

Both their minds were flooding with questions. Hinata's mind was thinking what if Naruto had just made a mistake, what if he didn't really like her like that? It was really all too much for her take and her heart started to ache a bit. Her self-doubt truly was her own fall. Yet she steeled herself, she wanted Naruto-Kun to love her, not Sakura-Chan, not any other woman in the entire Konoha village. Though she would never express it outwardly, she knew somehow in her heart that Naruto is the only man for her.

Naruto felt like his arms were jelly as he attempted to aim and throw shurikens and kunais. His mind felt the same as his body, as he couldn't focus on the targets and his mind was clouded with images of Hinata, their kiss and what might happen in the future. Hinata was a great person; a nice girl and someone that Naruto really did enjoy being around with. But was she the person that Naruto wanted that kind of attention from? He had heard it from Jiraiya and from Kakashi, but the way they put it, it sounded that anything romantic was incredibly perverted. But then that was just in their point of view. Iruka-Sensei gave him a much better perspective about love. He was sure that he wanted Sakura-Chan's attention, her love, not just in a friendly way, but love as in a relationship way. Yet his heart ached slightly, he felt like he was betraying Sakura.

"Oh man..." Naruto decided to pack it in and started to walk home. His mind continued to dwell on the topic. Naruto loved Hinata, but he also loves Sakura. "Aw man I'm so confused..." Naruto sighed and continued to walk home, with much less vigor than usual.

Sakura was sitting on top of her house, tears streaming down her face. She felt miserable; her heart felt like it was ripped from its place and squashed under a pair of steel-toed boots. Misery, pain and suffering were the only words in her vocabulary at the current moment. "Why...?" She wasn't asking Naruto why he had betrayed her. Why she kissed another woman. She was asking herself why she was crying. She never felt like this for Naruto. He was her close friend, closest that can be. They have been in dozens of undercover missions where they had to act like a couple, but never during any of those missions did any feelings arise.

She wasn't angry with Hinata; she knew that the young Hyuuga heir was interested in Naruto ever since the academy. Only Naruto doesn't know that, everyone else with half a brain would more than likely notice.

Yet... Sakura felt jealous. She has never felt this way, ever. Not even when Ino was able to steal a kiss off Sasuke. Sure she acted angry but her heart didn't ache with pain. It was a whole new sensation. She would always dismiss Naruto as a good friend and a major annoyance, never really looking his way. It was quite ironic, if it didn't ache and burn Sakura's heart, she might have laughed.

She looked up, the stars shining brightly, a major contrast to what she was feeling. She felt dark, miserable and alone. Naruto identified with her, maybe no one will ever notice but truly they were alike. They were loud (though Sakura hides this to appeal to Sasuke) and they would protect their loved ones with their own lives without a second's notice.

Yet Sakura has never felt so far away from Naruto... ever. Not even when Naruto and Sasuke were fighting for their lives a good hundred miles away. She felt alone, she hadn't felt truly alone since before she met Ino, before she met all of her friends. In truth, she had experience the 'hell' that Naruto speaks so often of. She lived in it for a good two years before Ino and her became best of friends.

Her arm went to her kunai bag naturally, clutching the metal object and staring at it blankly. She felt the pain; she wanted it so badly, to slit her own throat. She wanted it, but she couldn't. Her determination, her friends, her family and her own life refused to give themselves up. She wasn't weak, no, everyone, strong and weak would always have these feelings once in awhile. But right now she felt it so badly, Naruto was so far away, and the kiss. That single kiss felt like a slap in the face from the blonde-haired ninja himself.

Sakura started to cry again, her tears the only consolation for the remainder of the night.

Short chapter, next chapter will be about Shikamaru, more humor, less fluff. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And Please review!


	6. 1st Day With Temari: Shikamaru's Doubts!

What's this? I haven't updated in a week and a half? What's wrong with me? Well the truth is I'm lazy; I won't give you an excuse like "School" because truthfully, it is NOT affecting my life that badly. I'm just lazy and have not found any initiative to write. I don't have writer's bock either, I have a good idea planned out, and I'm just lazy. Well I'm going to write now, hope you enjoy it. Let's see how long I can make it eh?

Shikamaru woke up with a groan; it was unusual for him to wake up by himself. Heck this was probably the first time ever. He tried his best to recall the past events. His body seemed to shudder as his mind remembered. He remembered the horrible event that had happened. Ino and Temari were now staying over at his house. Inoshi was fine with it, seeing that Shikato is his best friend.

"Please let it be a dream, please let it be a dream..." Shikamaru rubbed his eye while he muttered the words. He sat upright now and looked at the floor. Ino was on one side of the bed and Temari was on the other. "Damn." He cursed. Today was Temari's turn at him, and he had to sneak out before neither of them woke up. He grabbed his jacket and tip toed out of the room.  
  
Shikamaru made it out the house and relaxed his muscles. His laziness kicked and even though two girls who were probably capable of RAPING him in his sleep were only a dozen meters away, he was still walking and taking it slowly. "Well first, I need a place to hide out. Naruto's probably the best place." Shikamaru nodded to himself and started for the blonde-haired ninja's place.

Shikamaru stopped in front of Ichiraku's Ramen. He was a bit hungry, and his pants had a bit of change in it. Why not? He went in and got a bowl of rare beef. The lazy Jouuin wasn't extremely fond of ramen, but it was good food. And Ichiraku's was a great place to hang out, most of his friends came here and the atmosphere wasn't that of a murky bar.

Shikamaru was slurping on his noodles when the old man said hi to two customers. The two voices that responded sent cold chills down the Jouuin's spine. He continued to eat his noodles, his mind racking for more solutions. He could only plan so many steps on two seconds...   
  
Ino and Temari clamped their hands on Shikamaru's shoulders, gripping his shoulder blades tightly. "Shikamaru..." They both said with a death glare.

The ninja replied with a sheepish laugh. "Just eating breakfast... how can I help you." Shikamaru put on the fakest smile possible. Ino didn't take it and neither did Temari. They both grinned evilly but they didn't drag Shikamaru out, he knew what was going to happen if he run, hide, or do anything else but follow them.  
  
"Bah... You guys are so damn troublesome..." Shikamaru pulled out his money and slapped it down on the counter, waving good-bye to the owner.

The lazy Jouuin was walking in front of the two kuionichis; they were making sure he didn't try anything in the five-minute walk back to the Nara household. Shikamaru's mind raced for ideas, but settled on the one that would be least troublesome. He put his hands into his pocket like he always did but his left hand snapped a button to his smoke bomb holder. His wrist snapped up in a swift movement and caught a smoke bomb with his fingers.

"Later!" Shikamaru yelled and smashed the bomb to the ground. The area erupted in smoke as the lazy ninja started his escape. Before Shikamaru could even get a proper distance between the two, a startling wind picked up.

"Ninpou Kamaitachi!" Temari screamed as she swung her fan in an arc. The wind blew away all the smoke and tossed the Nara boy into the sky, Ino bounded off a building and caught him in mid-air. If Shikamaru didn't know better, he'd swear these two have been training together just for this.

"Okay this isn't going right! You two are supposed to be fighting each other!" Shikamaru whined.

"Too bad Shikamaru-Kun..." Temari said, dragging a finger off the ninja's chin. "Since you don't want to go back home, I guess I'll take you out on our daily routines now." Temari grabbed Shikamaru and started for the local mall.

Ino wanted to laugh, hell if she wasn't so in love with Shikamaru she might've. Wait? Love? Was that the right word for this situation? She thought that she loved Sasuke, but after he did an evil act, she cast him away as at traitor. No, Shikamaru had done many things to piss her off, but she has never hated him or cast him away. She will always love; yes love was the right word for this. She loved Shikamaru.

Temari was dragging Shikamaru from store to store, asking him to see if she looked good in that, or if she would look fat. Shikamaru felt his legs were becoming jelly. Even in his intense Jouuin trainings and exercises, even during the Jouuin exam and the several Anbu missions he's been on, his feet has NEVER hurt as much as they did now. He felt like several kunais were being shoved into his legs with each step.

"Temari... can't we take a rest?" The Shadow user groaned as he was carrying a good hundred pounds worth of make-up, clothing and other female articles. "Ichiraku's not too far from here. It's my favorite hangout place, so please..." he groaned again.

"Alright I guess... but I have to say it's been a great date!" Temari kissed

Shikamaru on the cheek and grabbed some bags off of Shikamaru. "Lead the way... lover"

Shikamaru had to admit, even through all her bossiness, Temari had her charm. Whether it is the subtle kisses and grabs or the more direct language, Temari had her way with men.

"So you've been living with Gaara all your life?" Shikamaru asked, sipping on his ramen soup.

"Yup, it's wasn't as bad as you think. Kankurou's idiocy sure helped a lot though." Temari threw her head back and laughed. "He has so much pornography under his bed and he thinks I don't know. Hah! When he was 13, his definition of "Porn" was COSMO!"

Shikamaru laughed back and ate a bit of his ramen. "Really? Well you should check out Naruto when we were kids. One of his attempts at the 'Henge No Jutsu' was turning into an incredible hot and naked babe. Iruka-Sensei had blood spewing out of his nose for a good two minutes!

The two continued to converse, enjoying each other's presence. Shikamaru was actually enjoying himself; it wasn't really troublesome at all too. He wasn't being forced into a dark corner while his clothes were being ripped to shreds (God he needs a dream analyst to see what that was about) he was just talking and conversing about each other's funny past moments.

Soon the sun went down and the street lamps were lighting up. Shikamaru looked at Temari and smiled his usual crooked smile. "Come on, we should get home." Shikamaru said, cocking his head in the direction of his house. "Before Ino's heart's explodes." Temari smiled at the joke and lifted her share of the bags.

"You know you aren't half bad of a date?" Shikamaru said. He didn't know why he said it, but it just felt right. 'Stupid hormones... go away' The Nara ninja cursed at his hormones as they started to act up slightly.

"Thanks, you aren't that bad yourself." Temari retorted, keeping her same cocky attitude. Shikamaru could see something in her eyes. He couldn't really tell what it was, there was a tinge of lust but underneath it was something else. Curiosity? No... it was something that Shikamaru had never seen in a girl. He had only seen it in his best friend Chouji a long time ago. It was praise, her eyes were praising him, and they admired him for what he was. Of course she didn't admire him, but admiring someone could also translate into something else. She loved him. No, Shikamaru refused to use such a word, especially this early at time. Hell he wasn't sure if he EVER wanted to use it. Like, yea that was the word. She liked him.

Shikamaru's eyes averted from hers and looked back at the road, his face not changing. The Nara ninja was usually from calm, maintaining his composure even in the heat of battle. But something was making his heartbeat faster, making logic seem more erratic in his mind. Suddenly, Temari dropped her bags and forced Shikamaru into a dark alleyway.

Guess those dreams proved to be predictions of the future and those predictions came true. Shikamaru dropped his bags as Temari forced him up against the wall. Shikamaru couldn't think of anything, heat was causing his brain to malfunction, that's right. There was nothing going on, just an abnormal amount of heat. But where was this heat coming from?

Shikamaru looked at Temari, that glint of adoration was gone. Her eyes were full of lust. She wanted Shikamaru, and she wanted bad.

Ino was sitting at her home, arranging her favorite flowers in the kanji of "Nara". She was doing "Shikamaru" at the moment and all with red flowers. Red flowers always symbolized love, but the kind of flowers that Ino was using at the moment symbolized something else as well. It meant "Determination". She was determined that Shikamaru would be his. She knew that he wouldn't fall for her charms; she'll have to be true to he feelings, really have to try.

Ino's eyes started to water with tears as she was working on the letter "Ka". She touched at her cheek, feeling the salty water stream down her face. Why was she crying? Her heart didn't ache of pain, were these... true tears of happiness? She had never had them before, maybe once from eating something incredible delicious but these tears... she felt something else. A true inner peace, her heart was radiating and all the joy was taking a physical form, her tears.

"Shikamaru... I love you." Ino closed her eyes and prayed and hoped that wherever he was, he could feel her heart felt words.

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open, his mouth was almost wide open as Temari was cramming her tongue down his throat, trying to get as much pleasure in her system. His heart, it felt a slight twinge of pain. He felt this way before, once when he stole a chip from Chouji. It was betrayal, he felt like he was betraying someone, somewhere.

Shikamaru's wrists shook loose of Temari's grasp and took her at the waist. He could've sworn she moaned. Instead of what she desired, the lazy Jouuin pushed her forward. "Sorry Temari... Not now, it's a bit too early." Shikamaru pushed himself off the wall and started back for his house, grabbing all the bags on the ground.

"I'll meet you back at my place Temari!" Shikamaru waved back into the dark alley. Temari was still dumbfounded though; her lips were still wet from her lover's saliva and she still feel his warm fingers on her waist. Yet she was... she felt strange. She felt like she was lacking something. It wasn't the emptiness of pleasure that Shikamaru had denied her. She was in fact, expecting it. She had gotten quite a lot of pleasure just from the Nara ninja to cooperate even slightly.

Smiling, Temari knew why Shikamaru had backed away. Ino, that girl was the reason. He felt like she was betraying him. She smiled, at least he was faithful, another quality the Sand-Nin admired. She wasn't giving up however, cause she knew it was only the tip of the iceberg and from Shikamaru's past actions, he was also confused. He wasn't sure whom he truly loved; sure he enjoyed her presence and companionship. But Ino... well they've known each other for years, Temari can't just break that in a couple of days. No she won't be able to break that, ever.

Temari started back for the Nara household, thinking on her plan. She really did love Shikamaru; he was someone she could relate to. Their intelligence complimented each other and they could talk without feeling that their intellect is getting in the way. They never get embarrassed when talking to each other. Also her cocky bossiness really mixed well with his lazy attitude, but so did Ino's hyperactive bossiness.

Temari chuckled to herself and sprinted the rest away, contemplating on her future. Was it going to be Ino at the altar or Temari? Time will tell, only time.


	7. Naruto in Love! But with who?

Sakura woke up in her usual manner, slowly but surely. She took a quick shower and donned her usual attire. She secured her forehead protector and rushed outside, waving good-bye to her parents. It was a quick jog to Naruto's apartment building, not even five minutes. She was wondering during the quick trip though, what she was doing. The only thing on her mind was to ask Naruto train, but what did she expect of the day, a kiss like Hinata? Or did the kuionichi want something more?  
  
The pink-haired girl rung the door bell and stood there, rocking back and forth while humming a catchy tune. As usual Naruto opened the door, slowly. His eyes still filled with sleep he almost snored his response. "Yea...?" The blonde-haired ninja asked.

"Naruto-Kun! Good Morning!" Sakura replied joyfully, her voice filled with fake pep. She had to put on a good show. She was practically forcing herself to not tackle the ninja and lock lips with him. It was some sort of feeling burning inside of her, a bit lower down. Not like the fury she experienced in her stomach during combat. It was a bit... lower.

"Sakura-Chan...?" Naruto once again said in his lazy voice. His mind was gearing up, slowly. "Come in... I'm eating breakfast." Naruto said. His brain was kicking into gear a bit faster than usual; Sakura's presence was probably helping.

"Thanks Naruto-Kun!" Sakura stepped into the dirtiest apartment room she has ever seen. His apartment consisted of three rooms. His living room/kitchen was littered with cup ramen bowls and wooden chopsticks. She wanted to sit down on his couch but frankly it had no room.  
  
"Er... I'll wait outside Naruto-Kun, come on! The more training we do the stronger we get right? And in order to become the Hokage you need to be strong!" Sakura cheered, trusting her fist into the air. With those words Sakura quickly turns around and goes out the door.

Naruto heard the words, he understood it, and his brain was just taking its time to process a correct response. Shaking his head, the laziness lifted with a sudden burst of energy. He smile, humbled by Sakura's cheer. She really did care but then the sudden realization dawned on him. He kissed Hinata and Naruto knew it wasn't something simple or was it an accident. Naruto had felt the kiss and in his heart, he wanted more. He wanted to taste Hinata's lips, taste her tongue and her mouth.  
  
Naruto felt a slight twinge of betrayal in his heart, but he shook it off as he grabbed his usual orange coat and rushed out the door. He continued to smile as he jumped from the apartment building and next to Sakura; not slowing down he continued to sprint towards the training grounds.

"Come on Sakura-Chan! Else we won't be able to train as much!" Naruto flashed a smile back before turning forward and running.

It was three thirty; Sakura and Naruto were sparring at the moment. They spent the morning helping Sakura practice her genjutsus while Naruto practiced resisting them (with little avail, though he was able to resist some simple genjutsus).

Sakura's Taijutsu needed work and Naruto was glad to help, she was quick, and her chakra control gave her some edge, but Naruto's close combat is very sharp. Naruto was observing Sakura (because the pink-haired kuionichi told him to) and was trying to see when she used her chakra control at the perfect timing.

Naruto was slowly walking in the foliage, his eyes and senses attuned to every rustle of the leaves. Suddenly, he heard the hard slap of sandal against wood. Sakura exploded out of some bushes and headed for Naruto head on. The blonde-haired ninja smirked and caught the punch, reversing the force and throwing the kuionichi into another tree.

Recovering quickly, Sakura flipped over and pushed more chakra into her feet, exploding off the trunk in another enormous amount of speed. Naruto's eyes scanned the situation and decided what Hinata taught him yesterday was the best idea. He couldn't see any chakra holes to close, but he can parry and counter with his own attack.

Naruto's stance changed, going into a Jyuuken style. As his right palm went to catch and Sakura's fist, the second it touched it disappeared. "What?" Naruto just realized he had fell for her trap. It was a Henge no Jutsu combined with a Kawarimi no Jutsu. She had made a clone, and had switched position with a small unnoticeable creature, like insects.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed from above, her feet about to crush the hyperactive ninja's head in.

Naruto scanned his head for ideas, and knew that judo would be the best way out. The three basic martial arts taught in the academy were Judo, Aikido and Ninjutsu. Naruto opened up his palms again, and was going to incorporate a bit of Jyuuken into it. He calmed his mind and caught Sakura's ankle gently with a chop, causing her to lose balance. She almost toppled over but Naruto caught her and flipped her over the hard wood.

Sakura braced herself for the impact but found that she landed on something soft. Naruto had twisted back and grabbed her tightly. "This isn't any simple Judo move Sakura-Chan!" Naruto turned and fell off the tree branch, the two spiraling towards the ground. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" he yelled. Several copies appeared everywhere and they all landed gracefully.

Naruto let go of Sakura before they hit the ground, and his copies caught them perfectly. "I guess that's it for sparring eh Sakura-Chan?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as the clones let the young girl down, then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Sorry if I was a bit rough, but whenever I spar, it's hard to hold back." Naruto sighed. "I should probably work on that."

Sakura was surprised at that. She had never seen Naruto shown any real self-restraint. "It's fine Naruto-Kun" She smiled and brushed some dirt off her dress. "We have some time left, how about one more round of sparring?"

Naruto nodded. "Don't hold back on me Sakura-Chan!"

"I won't Naruto!" She formed several jutsus in and then disappeared. "Here's something that Kurenai-Sensei taught me."  
  
"Crap... Genjutsu." Naruto focused his eyes, trying to find some weakness to exploit. This Genjutsu didn't seem to focus on the surroundings, but just the target. As Naruto thought about that, a tree suddenly grew from the ground and enraptured the young boy. "Damn..." he muttered.

"Sorry Naruto, you need to work on how to counter genjutsus!" Sakura said. She slowly appeared from the trunk, her kunai in hand. She was going to bring it close to Naruto's neck, to signal her victory. Suddenly, Naruto dove through the branches as if they were what they were: illusions.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan! I don't lose that easily." Naruto had bit into his lip, hard. It was bleeding and the pain must've awakened him from the illusion. "My turn! Here's something I learned from Ero-Sennin!" Naruto formed a few quick seals and "Katon!" He said.

"Fire Ninjutsu?" Sakura's eyes snapped wide open, seeing if this was some sort of trick. No, she can tell by Naruto's body language, he was summoning real chakra. She jumped and prepared some shuriken; she was going to counter by stomping the wood and flying high. In mid-air she would fling the medal projectiles at Naruto, ending the match.

"Housenka No Jutsu!" Naruto breathed into the sky, small puffs of fire flying through the air. As they quickly approached their target, Sakura hit the tree, shattering it's trunk as she blasted into the air. She flung three shurikens, all of them ready to hit its target. Sakura was positive her friend would dodge it.

Naruto knew he had no time to dodge it, the fire Jutsu he used took a lot out of him, and it was one of the first times he's done it. He attempted to catch it, his hands caught the first, second and was going for the third when...

The shuriken hit Naruto straight in the chest, the metal object piercing flesh and causing large amounts of blood to flow. "Gah!" Naruto screamed in pain. Sakura's eyes widened in worry as she jumped down to help her friend. No to help the one she loves.

"Naruto-Kun!" She slid to his aid, pulling the shuriken out without a second's notice. Naruto's Housenka No Jutsu had taken way too much energy, and it seemed like the shuriken had hit a nerve, cause he was almost going into shock.

"Sakura-Chan..." He muttered, falling into her hands. She threw the bloody shuriken away and ripped his jacket open, then used her kunai to cut her shirt. She had learned some healing techniques from Tsunade-Sama, but was it going to be enough? She applied some chakra into her hands and exerted it in the way that Tsunade had taught her. The wound slowly closed up, and Naruto's breathing started to regulate.

"Naruto-Kun!" She hugged the blonde-haired ninja and almost cried.

"Sakura-Chan...? You all right? Did I hit you with my Housenka No Jutsu?" Naruto said. He was quite aware of the wound he had just taken, but he was much more concerned about Sakura.

"No... No... Stop worrying about me, worry about yourself you idiot!" Sakura cried.

"It's alright, I can't die... not until I'm the Hokage." Naruto smiled. Sakura couldn't help but smile back. His hand slowly came up to her face and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry... if you cry it makes me sad."

"Naruto-Kun..." Sakura brought her face closer to Naruto's; she could feel his breath, his chakra and aura.

"Sakura-Chan..." He repeated then closed his mouths onto hers. Sakura's heart almost leapt in joy. She embraced him just like he embraced her. Nothing fancy, nothing special, just a kiss that they both enjoyed. Sakura's body cradled Naruto and they continued to kiss. No tongue, just kissing, just tasting each other's lips.

Soon they stopped and they just hugged each other, happy to be in each other's embrace. Suddenly, Naruto pushed Sakura off, as if something had hit him.

"No... Sakura-Chan, I can't." Naruto got up shook his heads. "I can't... I don't... I'm sorry Sakura-Chan." He ran off, confused. He was... he was in love with Sakura wasn't he? No, he was in love with Hinata? No... He was just damn confused. His heart ached and tears continued to stream from his eyes as he hopped from building to building, finding his apartment building, and locking himself in.

His heart hadn't felt this way since that hell... since that hell he escaped from calls "Loneliness." He clutched his chest, trying to force the pain down. He was... wrought with pain. He wasn't sure who he wanted, who he loved, whom he wanted to be with. Hinata and Sakura were perfect girls, perfect in their own ways, so... perfect. Something that Naruto had only dreamed about.

Sakura lay still at the training ground, stunned, dazed and confused by the whole event. Naruto and her... they were close, so close. She touched her lips, feeling his saliva still on her lips. She enjoyed it, and she was sure that Naruto did too. Why did he run off? The answer was obvious, but Sakura's mind didn't want to wrap around it, her mind didn't want to accept it.

"Hinata..." Sakura shook her head. She had a rival now but it wasn't like her rivalry with Ino about Sasuke. She was... in a rivalry for someone's love, not just his or her affection.

"Naruto-Kun... I love you." Sakura said the words flowed instinctively.

Hinata was sitting in her house, sipping on tea when she felt a slight pang in her heart. It wasn't pain no it was something different. It was... someone after something of hers. She had something precious, and someone else wanted it. She looked out the windows and into the sky. "Naruto-Kun..." She muttered. "I love you..."

Naruto stood on his bed, shaking his head. "I... don't know who I love." The young boy sobbed. He wanted to know, he wanted to see, he couldn't help but feel his heart wrought with guilt. "I love you... both." Naruto said.

Whoo... Well that was an interesting chapter eh? I wonder how it'll turn out? Email me suggestions cause frankly, I really don't know!


	8. Temari Last Day She's Going To It Count!

Naruto and Shikamaru both walked to Ichiraku's, it was nearly two in the morning, but the old man had a knack for having someone working twenty-four-seven. They both had bags under their eyes, their minds so worked up about the past couple of days. They both entered the small ramen stand and both waved to the old man at the same time.

"Its pretty late kids..." The old man laughed heartily. "What will it be?"  
  
"Pork... Ramen..." Naruto said, his voice showed his weakness, it was as if his body had been on the most intense work out ever.

"BBQ Pork" Shikamaru said, pulling up a seat for himself. His voice reflected that of Naruto's.

The two continued to eat, then finally noticed the other ninja's presence. They looked at each other, ramen still running from the bowl into their mouth. They looked at each other's eyes and realized the predicament the other ninja was in.

"Who are they?" Shikamaru said, breaking the silence.

"Hinata-Chan and Sakura-Chan...You?" Naruto replied dryly. He was way too confused to add any hint of emotion to his speech

"Temari and Ino, god I'm going to die."

"Ah I'm so damn confused... I don't even know... Bah!" Naruto started to gorge slightly, trying to drown his confusion with food.

"So... damn troublesome. You'd think girls would give a guy a break. But those two have me readied for that damn festival like some sort of dog."  
  
"Excuse me... What did you say about us Shikamaru-Kun?" Two voices said in unison. It was chilling and almost rang with the sound of death. Naruto turned his head and his face drained of all color.

"Sorry buddy, you are on your own!" Naruto quickly slapped down the money for the ramen and ran out. Naruto felt bad running out on his friend but a bloody kunai wasn't as scary as the two ninjas looking at Shikamaru.

"Aw... Crap." Shikamaru said, he slapped down the yen and continued to sit idly. "Alright I'm sick of this. You girls can't just boss me around all day. It's four in the morning, what can you girls possibly want? I can't even eat without you two busting my ass. I'm not going back, I'm going to FINISH my food." Shikamaru didn't turn around, but continued to eat instead.

Bad move, very, very bad move. The old man could only say his prayers for the poor deluded genius.

"Ah! This is a violation of my rights! No! You can't do this! It's cruelty to humans! I'm a human! NO! HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Shikamaru cried out as Ino and Temari grabbed him by the collar and was slowly dragging him home. They had probably told him something prior to that event but it was probably so horrific that if Shikamaru said it, all men would flee in terror. "Naruto! Help me! God damn it! This has got to be... the most TROUBLESOME thing EVER!" Shikamaru cried into the night again.

Some would call it torture, some would call it cruelty to ninjas but Temari and Ino called it good hearty fun. Shikamaru was hanging from the ceiling of his own room with his eyes taped open. Temari was showing him his precious shougi and go boards. They were beautifully made, hand-carved and had Shikamaru's insignias carved into each one. And the two kuionichis were breaking them in half and burning the shougi pieces.

"You girls... are the cruelest creature to exist on this planet." Shikamaru hung his head.

"That's what you get... Don't disobey us Shikamaru-Kun." Temari seemed to drag out the last syllable.

"If you do... well the consequences will be much greater. Next time it won't be your shougi boards... it might be one of your pieces..." Ino winked seductively and laughed evilly.

"I hate you both... So very... very much." Shikamaru said, still hanging from the ceiling. Though he didn't mean it, it sounded so right.

"Oh we know you don't Shikamaru... now let's just enjoy the rest of the night." Temari cut Shikamaru down and untied him (not without groping him slightly). "Go to sleep, we got one more date before I hand you off to the competition."

"I have a name you know!" Ino yelled in the background angrily.

"Girls are pure evil, just admit it." Shikamaru almost cried.

"We sure are..." Temari flung a kunai into the light switch and the room plunged into darkness.

Shikamaru crawled out of his bed, energy drained from his face and body. "I hate my life..." The lazy Jouuin continued to crawl his way into the bathroom. There was no hope of escape though. He tried it several times during the night. Tenten and several other female shinobis have been hired to make sure the ninja stays put.

"I hate every single women in this village... No... I hate ALL the women in this WORLD!" Shikamaru declared as he dragged himself up onto the counter and splashed water onto his face. The night was horrible, it was... Shikamaru couldn't even bring the words to the back of his throat, let along out his lips.

Shikamaru did his standard routine, trying to ignore the completely insane girls in his bedroom. God they must've enjoyed torturing him last night, those sadistic... Bah. They weren't worth the Shadow-Users' dirty words.

Pulling up a chair, Shikamaru looked around and realized his parents weren't in the house. They must've gotten a hotel room or something. "Holy crap!" Shikamaru said in disbelief. He got up and pulled the fridge open, grab the milk then poured himself a glass. He left the milk out and the cap on the counter. The fridge was still wide open as well.

No screaming, no yelling, no pointing fingers... life was good. Shikamaru drank from his glass and wiped the liquid from his face with his forearm then got up. It was nice not having his mother crack a whip at him every second. As if on cue, Ino and Temari pounced on Shikamaru, one putting him in a headlock the other restraining his legs.

"What... do you think you are doing Shikamaru-Kun?" Temari asked with a dry voice.

"Err... breakfast?" He asked politely, trying to put on an innocent smile. It never worked with his mother; it sure as hell isn't working with these two. The two continue to scream and point fingers at him like he was the criminal of the year.

It was as if that image in his mind a couple of days ago had come true. He had become his father, completely whipped. He could hear the harsh snap of leather in the back of his mind. "I am so pathetic..." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

The comment was almost immediately replied with a "What was that Shikamaru? Speak LOUDER!" On the last word, both girls bonked the lazy ninja on the head with their fists.

"Nothing!" Shikamaru whined. "Alright... let's get this horrific excuse of a day over with..." He started for the door. "I don't care who's with me...Just... come before I lost my sanity." Shikamaru sighed. 'Though getting married probably means losing your sanity anyway.' Shikamaru smiled at his comment and waited for Temari to grab him by the arm and swoop him off to a day of interesting activities whereas the majority of it he will hate.

With nearly half the day gone, Shikamaru cracked a crooked smile. The day didn't go as bad as he had predicted, but still not something to brag about. Temari had a weird day, just going to the spa and hanging out. Of course when she got "scoped" by Jiraiya, she blew her top and spent a good hour trying to track down the perverted sannin.

Shikamaru was now sitting at a traditional tea house, sipping tea and eating sweets with Temari. They were enjoying some nice conversation, usually the weirdest events of each other's lives or the misfortune of their friends and family.

"Really? Wow, Kankurou must be the clumsiest guy I've ever heard of!" Shikamaru laughed slapping at his knee.

"Yea, well Naruto ain't exactly the sharpest kunai in the pouch!" Temari chuckled, trying to control herself by sipping up some tea.

Cracking another crooked grin, Shikamaru got up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Come on, we should get home..." The ninja stepped out of the seat and helped Temari back into her sandals.

"Well... Tomorrow is when I hand you off to that stupid blonde girl until the Winter Festival..." Temari sighed, putting her hands on the back of her head.

"You're starting to act like me you know?" Shikamaru said, mirroring her actions.

"Hanging out with you for so long does that to a person."

"Yea, yea..." Shikamaru continued to step and his appearance might've looked lazy but he was on full alert. Temari had her ways to... 'Surprise' the lazy ass Jouuin.

"Oh Shikamaru?" Temari asked in an innocent voice. Shikamaru ignored her and stopped. "Kuuunn..." She dragged out the word, much to the Shadow-User's chagrin. He turned around.

"What?" He whined. Temari pointed to a kitty nearby. "Can I just see it for a second? It might be hurt." Shikamaru raised an eye in suspicion. Something was wrong here... but he was going to humor her.

"Sure..." Shikamaru replied. He walked up to the strange black cat with Temari. He knelt down and tried to sense it's chakra and life force... but felt none. "What the?" He cried and stepped backwards. It was too late though; it was a simple Genjutsu, very subtle one. Temari must've used it when he ignored her. She was good, predicting what his usual lazy attitude would do and acting appropriately. Shikamaru put a mental note in the back of his head. 'Temari knows my attitude, she'll use it against me.'

Temari wasn't cramming her tongue down the ninja's throat. She knew that would cause him to back off too quickly. He needed to make his "other" brain to activate and take over. She did her magic, it was something all female ninja were taught: Seduction. It was vital to any undercover or infiltration mission.

Shikamaru was focusing; the Genjutsu was more powerful than he thought. It was double-layered, one about the cat, and the other one to keep his vision from focusing and his mind to think straight. To someone like Shikamaru though, all it did was delay the inevitable.

"Temari..." Shikamaru started his sentence but drifted away. His mind was wandering into some happy place. Genjutsu again? No, she won't do something so obvious... and this felt waaaaay too real. It was actually... it felt good, really good!

"Temari..." Shikamaru tried to start again but his focus blurred again.

Temari grinned; her hands were doing quick and efficient work. Shikamaru was as good as hers. Of course there never WERE any rules to this game. Ino and Temari had just told the lazy ninja to keep him secure and not wearing pants with a padlock and combination lock.

Ino was Shikamaru's only hope of getting out of this without waking up with a certain Sand-Nin next to him, and not normally, not with clothes, something more adult. Something... sexual.

Shikamaru's mind refused to focus; it was the most aggravating thing ever. He was renowned for being calm and focused even in the tightest situation. But his hormones were practically beating his brain's control with a two by four, effectively taking over. It didn't matter anymore, his hormones were taking over and his brain, his common sense, and his whole being didn't matter except for his hormones!

Ohhhh what will happen? Will Ino get to them in time? Well you guys will know, in a week or so. I can't write enough to update once every two days. Well, Ja Ne!


	9. Sasuke's Return

Now for the conflict to present itself!  
  
At the gates of Konoha, the young shinobi stepped up to its vast doors, tipping his hat downwards to cast a shadow over his face. He waited until the guard yelled down what he always did. "State name and business in Konoha Village!" The strong masculine voice said. It was gruff, almost like Asuma but the young shinobi doubted that such a great Jounin would be demoted to such a job.

"Uchiha" The man tipped his hat up to greet the man with his eyes. The same black raven hair hung in front of his face but the Hidden Grass forehead protector was gone. Naruto scratched it a long time ago and even to this day, Sasuke refuses to wear one. "Sasuke." The young man finished with a smile.

"My business...? To report to the Gondaime that there is only one Uchiha left now." The Sharingan brother was kept alive for two reasons; both would help the Akatsuki member feel better. The Sharingan-User greeted the guard with a slight smirk. It's been almost half a month since he spilled his brother's blood all over a river. It was strange... but gratifying. Itachi left his younger for two reasons

The first reason was to see Sasuke suffer, to watch him struggle to get stronger and only to fall under the pretenses of using the Mangekyou Sharingan. Itself was incredibly straining on the human body. But it was what happened afterwards that is truly terrifying. Everybody that falls under you, everyone that dies because you used the Mangekyou Sharingan... they come back. Not in the ghostly sense, but in the mental sense. An image of them is portrayed in your mind, their blood being spilt over and over and over again. Their vital fluids spraying all over your face, this would've been fun to Itachi. But even this sort of violence gave him a twinge of remorse, and his heart ached ever since he killed his best friend.

The second reason also related to the first one. Itachi wanted to die but he would never stoop so low as to kill himself. He left his younger brother alive so he can let the one who truly hates him, someone who would sell their own soul just to see Itachi's skin being ripped off and then beaten by his own bones. Sasuke did just that.

Sasuke snapped back into reality as he walked into the village of his home. It's been a good three years... or was it four? He really didn't remember. Though technically not a ninja of the Hidden Leaf village, he still holds allegiance. He was the personal hunter of the Missing-Nin; Uchiha Itachi. He didn't know what would happen now, would he just lay back and rest for the remainder of his life? Get a strong wife and revive the Uchiha clan?  
  
"No." Sasuke said to himself. He continued to walk, his feet guiding him to the Hokage's office. That life would be boring, incredibly boring. He continued to think about that when he saw Naruto. His old friend... and quite possibly the only friend he still had. Sakura... No. He shook his head again at the thought of the pink haired kuionichi. Sasuke didn't feel up to Sakura like a friend...

He started to greet his old friend, wondering what kind of conversation would happen. He then saw Hinata by his side, the young timid girl that had always admired the demon-fox child. It was rare to see such a loud person with such a timid one. But it still made Sasuke smile his same old smirk. He continued to walk but slowed his pace so he could examine the two. They sure did look like they were on a date. Eating ramen side by side, talking to each other, joking with each other. He could've sworn he saw Hinata's small palm rest on Naruto's. It wasn't a hallucination either as Sasuke saw it again but this time it stayed. Hinata's fragile palm continued to stay on his old friend's hand. Suddenly, a movement that quite possibly surprised Naruto himself, the blonde haired ninja gripped the girl's hand and smiled gently.

Sasuke smirked and turned around. They needed their time alone and he wasn't one to interfere with their blooming relationship. He continued to walk through the streets of Konoha, his hat covering his face but the older ninjas had probably sensed his Chakra the moment he walked into the front gates. He felt his old teacher's eye on him for a moment, but it disappeared after awhile. Typical Kakashi; he would never show his face unless it was needed.

Sasuke walked into the Hokage office and left an envelope for the Gondaime. He wasn't in the mood to talk with the Sannin and would much rather see how things have been going on without him. He had heard that Naruto would easily become the Sixth Hokage at his rate. He was getting stronger and stronger, much faster than Sasuke. It was because of this he was afraid of the blonde-haired ninja. His growth was ten times that of Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Sasuke sighs and walk to his old friend, still eating and talking (mostly talking, surprisingly) with Hinata. Tapping the young man on the shoulder, Sasuke asks politely. "Hey, can you help me find the young Uchiha man in this village?" He made sure his hat cast the shadow over his face.

Naruto turned around and smirked. "He's right in front of me." Flicking off the cone hat, Naruto laughed. "It's good to see you back buddy!" He continued to laugh with Hinata chuckling slightly.

"_Much more... courageous I could say. Hinata sure has grown."_ Sasuke thought to himself. His eyes scanned over Naruto, he still wore the same outfit, just slightly modified to fit his new height and build. "How about we finish off where we left off eh... Naruto?" Sasuke says, focusing his eyes on his rival.

"Sorry, can't go right now."

_"What? Did Naruto just back down a challenge from me?"_ Sasuke almost took a step back in disbelief but he refrained the reaction. "Any particular reason?"

"Hinata-Chan and I are having too good a time, even fighting you wouldn't be as fun." Naruto smiled at a crimson Hyuuga girl and turned around. "Come meet me at my place later tonight Sasuke, I'll pummel your sorry ass then." Naruto cocked his head back for his usual smile. "I promise it."

"Alright then Naruto, I'll go check up on the others then. It's been a long time." Sasuke expected better treatment from his dearest friend but he was quite busy and even the cold, frigid Sasuke could understand.

Sakura picked up the objects on her list. Her mother had sent her to buy groceries again, it was boring, but it was a chore that she must do. She picked food item after food item. An apple there, noodles there. Sakura didn't even know why she needed a list. Her mother made the same thing practically every night.

"Sakura, how have you been?" a very familiar voice said. It was dry, like it had no emotion but the words themselves proposed a different type of meaning.

"Sasuke-Kun!" The young girl twirled around to meet her old teammate. He had deserted her, left her alone, all to search for power and vengeance. He left the young girl's heart to break. Yet she couldn't stop smiling whenever she saw a picture of him. He was now standing in front of him, with the same trench coat that Itachi had worn before. He had obviously killed him for it.

Sasuke smirked back. He never smiled. It was always a smirk, or a nod, or a grunt of acknowledgement. Sasuke dug into his pockets for something. He drew out his old forehead protector, skill scratched by Naruto's attack. "Still have it, I promised you I would never throw away right?" Sasuke said with the same smirk.  
  
To Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and her own forehead protectors symbolize their times together. When they were still teammates. Sakura smiled and was very tempted to hug the Uchiha. She refrained, as her heart at the moment couldn't take any more rejection. She smiled again and then shook her arm, indicating the shopping bag. The smile was fake, very obvious but Sasuke had no experience seeing these things. He would assume she was busy, just as she planned.

Sasuke nodded at the unspoken good bye and walked away. He stepped into the hollow grounds of his old neighborhood. The Uchiha house and all it's splendors was still there. The Hokage was very gracious in letting in stand, but under strict Anbu watch. He could feel the Anbu's eyes on his back but when they realized whom it was, they disappeared. It was... almost comforting to be in his house again. He looked into each room, remembering the good times, then the bad. Finally he looked into his brother's room. It was barren, everything was gone, Itachi had taken everything, and what he couldn't take Sasuke burned the second he got the chance.

Sasuke reached inside of his newly claimed coat. He had to admit; whoever made this was a brilliant tailor and ninja. There was a special type of Jutsu made on the pockets to expand slightly, and to hide it from plain sight. There would be no bulge in the coat's breast pockets even when you have several kunai in them. He drew his brother's forehead protector; it still shone with the same dull brilliance. Even in death, Itachi somehow reminded the younger man that he was a genius. Itachi, an Anbu captain at age thirteen. Though he didn't rise through the ranks as quickly as the famous Copy-Nin Kakashi, he was stronger than the Jounin in every way.

Smiling, Sasuke knew that whom he killed was not his brother, his brother died many years ago, the night that he was overcame by his lust of power. Many say that Itachi always hid that side of him, but Sasuke knew. He had always known that Itachi was a righteous, honorable man. But somewhere down the path he became corrupt with his lust of power, and killed his best friend for it.

A single tear dropped from the young ninja's face. Something that he almost did, kill his best friend for power. Sasuke shook his head and looked up through the small window. He clutched the forehead protector and tossed it into the room. He would decide what to do with it later. Though Sasuke no longer lusts for power, he does want one thing. Sasuke wanted something that had ate at him for years and to this year still causes his heart to wretch in pain.

He needed to kill a final person to make his life full. As Gaara would say, to prolong his purpose of his life, which in the end will make his life. Sasuke's eyes closed calmly, Chakra stirring within him. Naruto had to die, for then Sasuke can truly be the best. His eyes snapped back open, the fully developed Sharingan dots swirling his pupil.

He would not kill to become stronger. He wasn't going to kill Naruto just for the Mangekyou Sharingan (though he must say, it was quite the bonus.) He was going to kill his dearest friend to prove himself to be the best. He was quite the candidate for the next Hokage, if Sasuke can kill him, he will truly be the best. Sure everyone in the village already sees him as one of the best, an elite ninja that surpass even the much older ANBU ninja.

But to Sasuke, the only way to become truly powerful was to surpass the only person who had ever truly surpassed him. Sasuke saw Naruto with his own eyes grow more powerful than him. In a short year, Naruto's growth had put him in a place that Sasuke was pushing himself to be. He scratched his way to where Naruto stood, and when he barely stood up, Naruto had already disappeared forward. His growth was incredible and Sasuke needed to beat his friend.

That was years ago and this was now. Sasuke smiled smugly. Naruto and him had one last battle. But he'll let him enjoy Hinata's affection for now.

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the street now. Sure the blonde-haired ninja was still confused, but he was relishing the moments he was spending with Hinata. It was almost routine, for the past week, he would wake up at around six in the morning, sneak Shikamaru some ramen (he's been denied all his favorite foods for trying to 'escape' his captors clutches too many times). He then would go back home, sleep for another four hours, wake up, eat ramen and do his usual morning training. But something trained suddenly. Sakura and Hinata took turns sitting in and helping him train. The two girls had an unspoken agreement; they would both take turns to be with the young ninja. Soon he started breaking his training early to hit the down with his female companion, eating ramen and talking with each other.

Naruto had a feeling of intense happiness almost constantly now. He could never stop smiling; it was a lot of affection that he was feeling. But it wasn't the usual affection and recognition like from Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei. It was different, it was more... It was warmer that was for sure.

Naruto shook off his thoughts and continued to talk to Hinata until they arrived at the Hyuuga main house. "Well I'll see you later Hinata!" Naruto said, waving good-bye as he started to run.

Hinata was about to wave but realized she had to do something. It had taken so much courage, so much power to summon up the words but she had to do it. "Naruto-Kun... could you please come here?" She was determined to show her love for Naruto, to win him over.

"Yea Hinata-Chan?" He said, jumping over to her side. "What is it?" He asked.

"I just want to give you a good-bye present."

"Ne! Ne! What is it Hinata-Chan!" Naruto loved presents, it showed affection and that was what the young boy really craved his whole life.

Hinata opened her arms slowly and wrapped it around the warm ninja's body. She could feel his warmth again. "It feels... so right." Hinata thought. She hugged her crush, bringing her body closer to Naruto.

Naruto could remember the images of his kiss with Hinata, his kiss with Sakura and the confusion that followed. A part of him wanted him to move so he could avoid the confusion and pain that would follow. Yet another part of him wanted him to stand there and just embrace Hinata.

Hinata pulled back and her eyes looked deeply into Naruto's own cerulean orbs. Even without the Byakugan, the young Hyuuga heir could see into her crush's eyes, she could see his dreams, his hopes and his true self: A boy wanting attention. Attention that Hinata was glad to give. She leaned slightly forward and closed her eyes, hoping that Naruto would comply. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer, if Naruto pushed her away or was too stunned to ask anything, she would jump off a bridge.

Naruto's head bent down, feeling Hinata's warm breath and Chakra. She felt so nice, so warm and delicate yet strong at the same time. Her training was truly doing wonders for her body. Physically and mentally, Hinata was a true woman now. Their lips met, this time, both wanting it so badly. Hinata's heart jumped in joy as she felt the young boy's saliva mix with her. It was soft at first, their lips and tongue enjoying the slight taste of each other's mouths. Then it became heated, Hinata felt something she had never felt before in her delicate life: Passion. Intense passion.

Naruto's hands went around the young girl's head and pulled her in closer. Their tongues fought for dominance inside their mouths. Neither yielding or succeeding, not that it mattered. They both were in an eternal bliss. Though seconds were passing, it felt like hours, eternities were fading before their eyes as pure passion took over the two.

A slight cough in the background disrupted the whole moment. A good minute into their passionate kiss, Neji had walked up from the road. The Branch house was across the dirt road from the Main house and Neji was just coming from the training grounds.

Neji admired Naruto, he could defy the impossible odds, odds that Neji used to call "fate" and Naruto never gave up. Even if it looked like everything was hopeless, even if he's dying, even if the young ninja had every bone in his body broken, he would persevere and fight on.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Hiashi-Sama will see you two if you guys keep on doing it. Try your house Naruto, or maybe when Hiashi-Sama is gone." Neji said with a smirk. "And Congratulation Hinata-Sama" With that he walked into his home.

Naruto and Hinata had broken apart, blushing madly. Their cheeks burned with an intense fire (one Gai-Sensei would call 'The Burning Flame of Youth!'). Naruto smiled and hugged Hinata one more time. He felt powerful, almost invincible. He kissed her on the cheek and started home. There was an unspoken good bye that left them both speechless. It was almost... spiritual. As if their Chakra mixed and they knew what each other was thinking.

Naruto couldn't stop smiling during the entire run back to his apartment.

Hinata felt like she was walking on heaven when she was readying herself for bed. She almost stepped into the toilet for a shower. Her cheeks were painted with a slight shade of red and her heart was speeding at an irregular rate. She was so happy; it was like her dreams had come true. No... her dreams had come true.

Temari had Shikamaru under her little finger. It was almost amazing how well she was doing this. It was her first time; her father was intent on keeping her 'pure' until a proper husband can be found. Her 'loving dad' is dead and she threw all that 'purity' trash out the window.

Shikamaru didn't even know what was happening anymore. His mind, being highly trained and intelligent was holding some sort of sentient thought but his body was not responding.

Ino was zipping across town, ceiling by ceiling. She had the strangest feeling about Temari and Shikamaru. Like Temari was really going to attempt... it. Yes she could feel it. She thinks... no she knows that Temari is trying to seduce her dear Shikamaru. She wasn't going to sit idly by though, hell no. She was going to smack that stupid Sand bitch down.

Ino found her target between two buildings, the dark alley proving great cover from civilians... but not from a trained ninja. Ino quickly drew one of her kunai and flung it down. The metal weapon flew true and hit the ground, startling Shikamaru and Temari.

"Ino! Thank KAMI!" He broke through, his mind seeming to resume control, or at least his mouth. His body seemed to still comply with Temari's hands, and was almost guiding her head back to his own.

"Damn it!" Temari scowled. She found them; all she needed... was five more minutes. Maybe not even. But here she was, the stupid princess had spoiled her perfect plan.

"Alright Temari, if you try something like this again, I'll make sure you'll wake up one morning with no clothes in a village composed of mostly horny men!" Ino threatened. "You can't hide from me forever! I'll catch you with my Jutsu eventually!"

Temari scowled again. It was true, as great a warrior she was, she'll eventually fall to Ino's Jutsu. It was a silent move, one that even Temari can't detect until it's too late. Her scowl faded as she kissed Shikamaru once more, making sure to leave her taste imprinted onto the young ninja's lips.

"I'll see you guys later..." Temari said, trailing a finger off Shikamaru's face while she walked off. Her walk wasn't the usual gruff and heavy walk of fighters but more like the walk of a graceful model. Shikamaru couldn't help but follow Temari out of the alleyway.

"Shikamaru!" Ino said in a worried tone. She jumped down and examined her love's body. "Did she do anything to you? Are you hurt?"

Shikamaru shook his head and shook it off. "Come on, let's go home." He walked passed her and started home. I'm sure you'll need plenty of energy to make my day as troublesome as possible." He cocked his head back, his face plastered with the same crooked smile.

Ino smiled too and ran after her best friend and her future husband. She will make sure she'll be the one standing at the altar.

AN: I won't be able to update much anymore as my Internet has gone a bit haywire. Please bear with me. I was only able to update this on my friend's computer. I actually finished this fic about a week ago.


	10. Chapter 10 Revise later

AN: First off, the couple has not technically been finalized. Though I'm sure most of you guys know which direction I'm heading in. Shikamaru's relationship is not really affected by the main plot at all. Hell you would think they're in another universe. But that's just my little convenient plot device. Also note, I have NO idea where I'm going with Shikamaru's Love Triangle. After reading Kyuubisensei, I have some weird and crazy ideas.

All right, fic time.

Sakura and Naruto walked down the street this time. It was early, the sun was out but it was frigid cold. It was one of those strange days in Konoha, where you could see your own breath as clearly as the sun in the sky. Sakura was wearing Naruto's coat, the cold getting to her eventually. Though a professional at Chakra control, she hadn't learned how to use Chakra to keep her body temperature normal.

Naruto on the other hand had plenty of practice while training with Jiraiya up north. He wore nothing but his T-shirt and Jounin vest (Which he never wore with his jacket, but he grabbed it before heading out for extra warmth). "Sorry if you're a bit cold Naruto." Sakura said, trying to be polite. She loved the jacket to death. It was so warm yet it felt so thin. Was it Naruto's body heat reflecting off the jacket or something? Whatever it was, it made Sakura feel secure and warm.

The two looked like they were on a date. It was strange though, if you didn't know the two ninjas, you would swear it was their first date together. Obvious mistakes and meaningless meandering signaled it as a first date. If you knew the two and knew who they were, their personalities. You would think they were an old couple walking down the street. (But then if you knew them, you would then mentally slap yourself for thinking such a ridiculous idea) Bickering at times but also comforting and complimenting each other at sudden turns.

Sakura felt warm... but strange. It was a weird feeling. She felt content in her mind, hoping that another kiss was awaiting her at the end of the day. Yet in the corner of her mind and in the pit of her gut she felt something truly strange. She had never felt it before, never before in her life.

Shaking her, the young kuionichi flung the strange feelings away and continued to smile with Naruto. She looped her arm his instinctively, like it was a natural thing for the two to do. They've done it numerous times on undercover missions as their times as Genin and occasionally their rare missions together as Jounins.

The two continued to walk around, looking at random trinkets (Naruto sworn he saw Frog Boss as a key chain for sale. But when he looked again it disappeared). They both enjoyed themselves greatly, despite Naruto's inner voices being confused as hell.

"I got no idea what's going on." One voice said.

"Is our kid turning into a player...?" The conversation dropped after that, since they were both afraid of how disturbing and dirty the topic could turn in a matter of seconds

"Naruto, let's stop by Ichiraku's, I'm a bit hungry." Sakura smiled politely at her friend. She was genuinely hungry, but she was hoping to do something a bit more "Boyfriend-Girlfriend" thing.

"We're not going out with Naruto..." Inner Sakura whined. "We love Sasuke right? Sasuke! Raven Hair, Uchiha Heir? Only boy left of Wheel Eye Family? Hello?" The voice yelled into the empty mind of Haruno Sakura. No reply came as the inner voice sighed. "You're in for some major bad dreams tonight girl."

Naruto smiled. "Sure Sakura-Chan! I'm hungry too!" The two walked in, arm in arm. There wasn't anyone at the small Ramen stand except for Ino and Shikamaru, talking. Well Shikamaru was trying his best to eat in peace while Ino poked at him with words (and fingers... and strangely with kunai as well) constantly.

"Ino-Pig!" Sakura said. Even after many years of friendship building and even 'Sasuke Help/Support Groups' the two still kept each other's pet name.

"Big Forehead!" Ino replied with a smile. She got out of her seat; giving Shikamaru a death glare beforehand, then hugged her best friend.

"What are you and Shikamaru-Kun doing out here?" Sakura said, looking over her friend's shoulder. Shikamaru was now talking with Naruto, obviously complaining about something – Ino and Temari – something that Sakura had no knowledge about.

"He's taking me out on a date... and he's SUPPOSED to be just eating and LISTENING to me!" Ino yelled back. Shikamaru's eyes went all buggy and turned his face back to his ramen. Naruto wisely decided to leave his friend's side and back to his date.

"Date...?" Naruto played with the words as he sat down. He waved for his usual, words not needed at his favorite ramen stand. Was he on a date? The young blonde shinobi played with the word in his mind. And finally decided it was way too troublesome to figure it out. He also added a mental note that he's been hanging out with Shikamaru too much.

Sakura and Naruto sat down again, talking about their day, a normal casual date. Naruto screwed the whole 'date' concept, realizing calling these outings 'dates' would save him much confusion. But then if he WAS on a date... what does he do with Hinata-Chan? They did do feel like dates, real dates, real outings. Going out, Hinata really connected with Naruto. He couldn't understand why, but Hinata made him feel secure just by being around him. He's never noticed it, not until now anyway.

It was getting dark soon, the ramen stand closing up for two hours so the old man can catch some sleep before the drunk guys come in for something warm to sober them up.

"Want me to walk you home Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said, smiling his same old smile.

Sakura replied with a smile. "Sure, but let's take a scenic route." She looped her arm around Naruto's and started leading. It was peaceful, cold, but the warmth from Naruto's jacket felt better than the sun hitting her skin.

"Naruto... do you like Hinata?" Sakura said. She had to know, did they? Or was it Naruto being kind to Hinata out of pity and friendship?

"Of course!" Naruto replied, without a single moment of hesitation. "She's a nice person, great to hang out with." Naruto smiled, thinking about the events that he and the Hyuuga Heir share.

"Oh..." Sakura replied, her face showed a slight twinge of jealousy and depression. Suddenly, the image of Sasuke and Naruto going at it flashed in her mind. Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan appeared only as a background image. Her mind focused on the image of her two teammates. Suddenly, the Chidori flashed back into the image, and burned the picture out of her mind.

"Sakura-Chan? You alright?" Naruto said. Sakura had just paused in the middle of the road, stopping for no reason.

"Ano... Sorry Naruto, I guess I just spaced out for a moment." She shook her head a few times and continued to walk with her friend. Her mind continued to wander until they arrived at her house. Hinata-Chan, Sasuke-Kun... Naruto. Hinata had always crushed after Naruto. Sakura shouldn't just barge into her dreams and crush it. The Hyuuga Heir deserves the young blonde shinobi. But her feelings were so raw, so passionate. She wanted Naruto so badly, her compassion started to twist her logic. Hinata could always go out with Kiba right? He's just as loud. It was a highly unlikely scenario and even Sakura could see the faults in that plan. Her mind really was just twisting up her own opinions just so she could justify her feelings for Naruto.

"Alright Sakura-Chan... I'll see you later!" Naruto started off for his house.

Sakura couldn't take it. Her feelings, bottled up. She kept on seeing Naruto and Hinata's kiss in the forest. Then that rumor of the two sharing a hot passionate kiss just outside the Hyuuga mansion, it was all driving the young girl insane. Heat rising up from her stomach, Sakura grabbed Naruto by the wrist and twirled him around. She pulled him into a hot and passionate kiss. Her tongue already lashing out before Naruto's lips met hers.

Naruto was caught by surprise, his eyes still wide with disbelief, but they closed, feeling Sakura's tongue snake into his mouth. All logic in his brain screamed; "Get the HELL OUT OF THERE!" But all logic was lost especially in a boy's mind that was mainly dictated by desire and feelings.

Sakura broke off just for a second to let out a slight moan; Naruto had started hugging her, caressing her back with his muscular arms. He pushed her back into an alleyway, instinct carrying him through. It was like the Kyuubi in him had broken out, and the fox was in heat.

"Hinata..." That single word rung throughout Naruto's head. It... gave him control, somewhat.

Sakura and Naruto's mouths merged once again, their tongues fighting in each other's mouth. Sakura's legs lifted up, cradling Naruto's hips.

"Hinata-Chan..." Those two words... they were so familiar. It was so strong. Those words... what were they? He felt so strongly towards them, not just a fiery passion, no more than just that. It was a passion tempered with love. Affection and love

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He stopped abruptly, surprising the Haruno girl.

"Naruto-Kun?" Sakura's eyes opened slowly, her body still hot from their heavy physical contact. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan... I can't do this." Naruto pushed him off the wall and started bounced off the tightly concealed walls. "I just can't..." He could feel a single tear trickle off his cheek as he exited the alley.

Sakura bit her lip. She knew what happened, she could tell by Naruto's actions... and those hurt eyes. Those cerulean orbs filled with despair. It was so unlike her friend. The girl fought back the tears and ran into her house. Ignoring the cries from her pleading and worried mother.

Sasuke smirked slightly from his position. He saw the whole thing and he knew why Naruto had backed down. "Hinata..." Sasuke smiled devilishly. She would prove useful. He can get Naruto to fight his very best... if she was in trouble, if her life was in danger. Sasuke smiled.

Shikamaru was out with Ino again. This time it was... much more enjoyable for the two. Ino and the lazy Jounin were sitting on his favorite hill, staring up at the clouds. Shikamaru was just doing his usual thinking, life, death, things he couldn't help but wonder while he looked up at the ominous clouds.

"Look, that looks like a dog doesn't it?" Ino said, poking Shikamaru in the ribs. He doesn't know how she does it, but whenever she whispers into his ear, it always sounds seductive. She could say "I hate you and I'm going to kill you and your family in your sleep" and still make you think she's trying to seduce you. Of course Shikamaru only heard this tone when she whispered to him, not to Chouji, not to Sakura, not to anyone. But him.

Shikamaru nodded slightly. He just agreed, it was easier that way, less troublesome. The two continued to do that for a good three hours, until Ino fell asleep on his chest.

Her breathing was so elegant. It was a silk like movement, her breath felt so wonderful on him. Wait what the hell is he thinking? He could've recalled a point with Temari where he thought the same thing. The two girls were more alike then they thought. They were both bossy, they actually shared a lot of likes and dislikes and they both... were so damn sexy.

'Got to stop hanging out with Naruto...' Shikamaru sighed. Hanging out with the boy had obviously caused some... troublesome side effects on Shikamaru's thoughts and speech pattern. Shikamaru looked around, making sure that no one could see. Then he checked Ino, poking her in the head, doing random things that would most definitely wake her up.

"Good..." Shikamaru looked around again, making sure. If anyone... ANYONE caught him doing this, he'll never live it down. He just couldn't resist. Her hair smelled heavenly and her skin... he's only heard of such a radiance in stories of angels. He bent down and quickly stole a kiss off Ino's sweet, delicate lips.

Shikamaru cocked his head back to its original position and made sure no one could see. He smiled, this time not with his crooked smile. A genuine smile he rarely ever showed. Even Chouji hasn't seen it much. Ino really was a sweet girl, she just... needed control. He smiled again, thinking that he was going soft. He looked up at the night sky, the stars starting to show themselves.

Five more minutes. Shikamaru thought to himself. The night sky really was great. The coldness of the sky gave such a nice feeling on Shikamaru's skin. Combined with Ino's breath and skin brushing over his own was a major plus.

"Shikamaru-Kun..." Ino muttered in her sleep. She tightened her hug on Shikamaru, her arms encircling his body entirely, and her touch warming up slightly.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. "Maybe ten more minutes..." He looked up to the sky again. Wondering what his future would be like. He couldn't decide between the two, he doubts he ever could. Oh well, it was way too troublesome to think about something like that.

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. You guys got it early cause my friend burned me a CD full of Naruto AMVs. (For those who don't know what that is, it's a Anime Music Video.


	11. The Final Clash

AN: Blast my friend and his AMVs. He collaborated some of the best I've ever seen. This is the stuff where it gets your skin tingling and your inner writer busting out. Must... write! Blast him! I have to do homework but instead I'm writing this. I hope you guys appreciate it. Also, I've decided something. I have this whole arc set out for Naruto and Sasuke's battle but... it's too troublesome to put in Shikamaru's part of the storyline (hah! There's irony for you). So for the next... chapter or two, I won't be adding Shikamaru's part.

But don't despair. I will be updating like mad since... this blasted CD that sits in a nice jewel case with the words "NARUTO AMVS" on it will keep me motivated... for sure. I figure I'll have this all done by next Wednesday. Then we'll be BACK to Shikamaru and the AFTERMATH of Naruto/Sasuke's battle. Which will bring the Conclusion of Naruto's Love Triangle (which I will write a sequel to) and about three more chapters more of Shikamaru's torment.

It was dark that night. The moon hid behind several dark clouds, afraid of the terrible event that would occur tonight.

Sasuke stood atop his house's rooftop. He could see Naruto's apartment building and with his binoculars, he could see that that he had just dropped off Hinata at her house (on the opposite side of town) and was now walking towards his apartment building. This would be the perfect time. The young Uchiha heir had observe Naruto's patterns for the past few days. Along with Hinata's, she was a crucial part of his plan.

Naruto would go out with Hinata every other day. He would go out with Sakura the other days. Even after the strange event, Naruto seems to be able to mask his confusion and soulful despair quite well. "He's had practice..." Sasuke remembered Naruto's horrible childhood. He must be used to smiling when all he wanted to do is to break down and cry.

They would go around town, eating, shopping around and sometimes just sitting around sipping tea. But it always ended the same. Hinata would look a nearby clock and see it was time for her to go home. Naruto would walk her there, despite how far it was. Naruto would try his best to avoid a kiss. Always trying to make it seem like he's in a hurry. But Sasuke could tell, he enjoyed it.

The kiss was always accidental but it left both of them speechless in the end. Naruto would always smile, a genuine smile then walk home. About halfway home or at door to his apartment building, the smile will fade and he will realize what he has done. Sakura-Chan... Hinata-Chan. Those words must be balancing on a scale in his mind right now.

Hinata would go inside the courtyard of her house and close the gates. She waits about three minutes before going back outside and sitting on the porch, just holding her red cheeks. She sits there for a good fifteen minutes before heading back inside. She would be smiling throughout the entire day. Sasuke figured that she would be thinking about her time with Naruto that day.

That would be his time to strike. Fifteen minutes to capture Hinata without sound. He had seen Hinata train with Naruto as well (those days where Naruto and Hinata both agreed that they need to keep their strength up, to preserve their nindo ways.) She was stronger, much stronger than before. Her blows were more accurate, quicker and stronger. They weren't cumbersome and she has even learned how to use the Kaiten and 64 Hakke from her father. She had truly improved.

But that didn't necessarily mean she had surpassed Sasuke. She was strong but not strong enough for him. Fifteen minutes would be more than enough. The only question is that can he subdue him quietly so that Hiashi won't come busting out of the house along with every other Hyuuga warrior? Chidori was his primary assassination technique, very quick and silent. But he wasn't aiming to kill the Hyuuga heir... no. He had to subdue her and he knew exactly how.

He closed his eye. His Sharingan eye was no where near the power of a Mangekyou Sharingan one. But it was fully developed and it can do very light genjutsu. Like the suggestion of ideas, with his bloodline limit, Sasuke could do a small Genjutsu to stun Hyuuga. She would snap out of quickly being a holder of a bloodline limit herself (Especially since the Sharingan is a descendant to that of the Byakugan). But that should give him plenty of time to administer a real powerful Genjutsu, and then a little drug should do the rest.

Sasuke smiled. Tonight was the night he would fulfill his purpose. He can finally justify his existence. He will become the best to prolong his life. And in order to become the best, he had to kill his best friend. He didn't smile; it was not an act of pleasure. He regrets doing such a despicable move. But his life demanded it, without it he cannot fight on. He smiled before... because it was the only thing he could do to stop himself from weakening.

"Naruto..." Sasuke shook his head. They were best friends, rivals... and brothers. Naruto felt more like a brother to the Uchiha heir than Itachi, even before he slaughtered his clan.

Shaking off his weakness, Sasuke steeled himself. Tonight was the final night of either his or Naruto's existence. Hinata would be going into her house soon, he had to act fast. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared, not even his shadow remaining.

Naruto was about to open the door to his apartment door when a familiar scent filled his senses. Hinata-Chan was around. He could tell, the strange smell. It was pleasant, very pleasant. It was a rich smell but with a hint of nature. It always made Naruto smile. He turned around, hoping to see Hinata-Chan.

A horrific sight filled his eyes instead. Hinata was there all right but she was not standing, her hands clasped together, about to greet her crush. She was there, hanging onto life by a thread. Sasuke, that despicable Sasuke had her in his arm, a kunai at her throat. Her breath was shallow, indicating a drug or a heavy genjutsu. She looked like she was beaten pretty badly.

"She put up a bigger fight than suspected. But she didn't warn Hiashi-Sama at least. She wanted to prove to you... that she could beat me. She loves you Naruto." Sasuke, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Sasuke... what the hell do you think you're doing you bastard?" Naruto screamed, anger boiling in his blood. He could feel Kyuubi awakening.

**Damn kid, calm down, you're going to burn ME if you get any hotter.**

"Naruto, fight me, fight for her life. Help me prolong my existence by fighting your best!" Sasuke jumped out the window with Hinata and then flung Hyuuga heir onto the wall of a building. Flinging several-strung kunai, he kept her on the wall. "I am sorry... I wish there was another way. But you won't fight your best, not unless someone you hold dear is in danger." Sasuke said with a grim look on his face. He had taken the most important person in Naruto's life and had beaten her to a pulp.

Naruto's red Chakra swirled around him. The powerful energy wrapped around him like a suit of armor. Naruto growled, anger seething from every pore of his body. He was controlling the power, the power that he unleashed when Sakura was in danger. A power he was able to **control** when Hinata-Chan was in danger. He wasn't just controlling a small part of the demon fox's power either. He was controlling the entire thing. Kyuubi was being drained of all his power.

**You really do love her. Go get him kid.**

Letting out an ear-splitting battle cry that even made Sasuke flinched. He flinched for only a second though; he regained his posture and positioned himself. Naruto busted out the apartment hall, demolishing the doors on the side and destroying the wall. He twirled down at his old best friend. Sasuke's fully developed Sharingan activated and saw the move coming. Naruto's attacks were fast. It was the Law of Relativity. When something is moving at an incredibly fast rate, time would slow around it. Sasuke though, was keeping up with the movement.

Naruto swung his clawed palms at Sasuke, quick jabs, turning into combos with heavy hooks and swings. Sasuke saw each move coming, blocking each. Despite him seeing each move, the power of each blow was staggering. The power that his friend was wielding was something on a whole different scale. To throw attacks like this at such a speed... It was truly incredible.

Sasuke drew upon his strength, hoping it would give him enough power to fight back. But his reserves were dead; his body's Chakra supplies were being used just to keep up with the attacks. He then felt his old seal activating. Orochimaru's Bite Seal. Unlike the hand seal that the Snake Sannin held, his bite seal gave him twice as much Chakra. He could feel the marks spreading throughout his body, the Chakra inking his body to indicate the level of Chakra he was using.

Soon Sasuke was fighting back with just as much fervor. His attacks were keeping up with and even on par with Naruto's. He could see much better, predict his attacks faster and counter better.

They were soon just throwing punches, and blocking and countering and blocking those counters. It was an endless cycle. The two were standing in the same spot, dust flying from their position from the constant blows. Wind started to kick up from their attacks, their power growing with each attack, with each block and with each counter.

Soon the two were in a dead lock, their palms smashed together in a brilliant finale. Red and purple Chakra intermixed, fighting each other for dominance. No victor was present, only equals. Something neither of them could be.

Sasuke let go first and dropped to the side, hoping to catch a kick to Naruto's head. Naruto blocked, as expected. Sasuke drew a kunai and threw at his friend's head. Naruto had to think fast. He saw the kunai being drawn. Preparing himself, Naruto tensed the muscle in his mouth.

The kunai flew straight, aiming directly between Naruto's eyes. The blonde-haired ninja turned his head slightly and caught the kunai between his teeth. He spat it into the air and pushed Sasuke back with a heavy arm tackle, followed up with a palm strike that Sasuke could only avoid by jumping back. Stepping to the side would end up Naruto following it up with a roundhouse kick, something Sasuke would not be able to keep up if he side steps.

Sasuke saw this with his eye and flipped back, his foot catching Naruto's jaw. He could feel the heavy wood of his sandals kick off the hard jaw of his friend. The Sharingan-User flew back about ten feet before landing using his hands as anchors in the ground.

Sasuke's eyes couldn't see the dust he had to kick up from using his hands as an anchor. Suddenly, a kunai zipped through the dust. The raven-haired boy turned to the side to avoid, thinking it as a simple attack. The kunai hit the ground dully. Sasuke smirked, but it quickly faded when a small but deep cut appeared on his face. Sasuke looked back at the kunai, the red Chakra still emanating from the weapon.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Sasuke could hear his old friend saying. The dust still very visible, Six Naruto's appeared from the cloud of smoke. Sasuke couldn't tell which was a clone. When you use Kage Bunshin, all your Chakra is dispersed equally.

They all charged at once with very obvious punches and kicks. Sasuke would waste much stamina if he were to fight them all. He had plenty of Chakra left, but he could feel himself starting to breathe harder. Sasuke flipped back, gaining more air than distance in his jump.

"Katon, Gougaku No Jutsu!" Sasuke didn't even have to form the seals anymore. He had use the technique over and over again. The way he needed to mold the Chakra was imprinted into his brain. He held his hand over his mouth, several fingers parted for a small opening. Fire started to pour from his mouth. The attack destroyed all the clones, leaving more Chakra clouds behind.

Six shurikens shot out of the clouds this time. Sasuke had to focus this time. He had to make sure none of the shurikens were enlarged with Chakra. None of them held such power. But that was strange, why would Naruto use such a common attack on him. There had to be a trick.

"Kage Bunshin Shuriken No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out, the cloud from which he hid from finally clearing, his hands out in front of him in open palms. Suddenly, the six shurikens duplicated, six became sixty.

Sasuke scowled. Such a powerful technique! The Sharingan-User thought. He had only seen it been used by Sandaime, was Naruto already at such a level?

Sasuke had to act fast, sixty shurikens were still difficult to avoid, even with his Sharingan eyes. He drew six of his own shuriken and flung them at the storm of metal before him.

Metal clanged on metal as his own shuriken met Naruto's. Several Chakra clouds appeared as the Shadow Shurikens disappeared. Sasuke pulled back on the strings he had on each shuriken he had. Though Shadow Shurikens could strike a human being causing flesh wounds. If they were to hit another shuriken, they would poof up into Chakra smoke.

Sasuke commanded each of his shuriken to fly through Naruto's. He was done to about twenty when the storm of metal was approaching. Sasuke put more Chakra into his eye, relying heavily on his blood limit now. He caught four shuriken and dodged six. The other ten were slightly lagging. He flung the four he caught at the remaining ten, crashing into four shurikens, which rebounded into the others. Six shuriken clattered to the ground while everything else became Chakra smoke.

Sasuke landed, almost out of breath. That had required heavy thinking on his part. Though not much Chakra or stamina required, it still scared the young ninja. It was his turn now.

Naruto walked out of the Chakra smoke, staring Sasuke like he was the most despicable person on the planet. At the moment, he really was.

No words were really needed between the two. Somehow they had seen it coming; somehow they knew this was going to happen eventually. Naruto's blue eyes had disappeared now, his red Kyuubi eyes replacing them.

Sasuke formed a few seals in his hand and then breathed in deep. "Katon, Karyuu Endan!" The fire that spewed from his mouth took from of Chinese dragons, and launched at Naruto.

"Geh!" Naruto knew this technique well. He was still struggling to learn it. The Karyuu Endan technique was not your normal fire Jutsu. It was a very high level not because of its speed, nor because of its power. It was because of its intelligence. The attack almost acted on it's own, homing in on it's target until it hits or is negated.

Naruto focused his demon fox energy into a single shuriken. "Baika Shuriken No Jutsu!" the young man flung the single shuriken at the flames that was rolling down towards him. The technique took place. It was a variation on the Akimichi's family's trade technique. Instead of growing his own size, Naruto had grown his weapon. Panting heavily, the blonde-haired ninja gripped his stomach. He had plenty of Chakra with the demon fox residing within him. But even Naruto's stamina had a limit. He could feel his body requiring more air as he exerted himself more and more.

The giant shuriken grew to about three stories high, colliding with the fiery dragons. The monstrous weapon destroyed three dragonheads, but one remained and it continued to fly down to Naruto. The Kyuubi vessel had no time to dodge, he had to block. Red Chakra surrounded his forearms; he raised them to protect himself.

Sasuke could see that the shuriken was starting to shrink, but it was still flying at him and was still about two stories high. He couldn't block, the Karyuu Endan technique had taken a lot out of him. He has to block then. Purple Chakra surrounded his forearms as he raised them.

Naruto and Sasuke were both knocked backwards a good five yards, smashing into opposite buildings. They both coughed up blood as their backs collided with the heavy wall. The village boomed to life. Everyone started to get his or her bearings as the huge explosion shook everyone awoke.

Naruto and Sasuke pushed themselves off the wall. It was time they finished it. They walked back slowly, gathering Chakra and energy within themselves. They looked up from their location.

"I recognize you... Naruto. You have my recognition." Sasuke smiled.

"And you have mine... Aniki." The two ninjas raised their hands, Naruto's palm facing up; Sasuke's facing down.

Red Chakra swirled into the ball called Rasengan. It's energy so fearsome, every adult in the village could sense the old Demon Fox's power. Naruto poured everything he had into it. "Hinata-Chan..." He said; his teeth gritted. She is the most important person in his life, he knows that know and he isn't going to let her go.

All of Sasuke's Chakra poured into his Chidori. The blue and purple mass of energy gathered in his palm. His life would be justified with this single attack. His right arm came up and gripped his left. He charged with a roar.

Naruto started to sprint as well, not as fast as Sasuke, as his attack did not require much speed. The young ninja also let out a roar, pushing the Rasengan in front of him.

The two were about three meters away from each other. Their eyes met and they knew that this was what they really wanted.

"Later... Aniki." Sasuke closed his eyes and awaited their clash.

"Hinata-Chan... I love you." Naruto said.

A huge explosion took place, the windows of all the buildings within a ten-block radius exploded. Paint of walls started to strip and anything that wasn't nail down was flying. ANBU members that just made it to see the finale were almost blown away. The Chakra in their feet the only thing keeping them standing still Dirt kicked up in all direction.

But most importantly, Hinata had awoken and had broken down from the wall. The drug had worn off and she could see her love's face. "Naruto!" She raised her hands and concentrated her energy into her feet and forearms. The dust brushed past her invisible shield, leaving her almost untouched save a few bruises from debris.

The cloud died down and the dust started to settle. The winner has been decided, but with such thick dust, no one can see who it is. Hinata waits impatiently, a despair filling her heart. "Please be okay Naruto-Kun!" She prayed. And pray was all she could do.

AN: Ooo... What a Cliffhanger. Wait until next Wednesday!


	12. Outcome

AN: Did I say Wednesday? Well it is Wednesday right? Well… sorry for the late update but school's been hell. My Socials teacher suddenly announced the BIGGEST test of the term and if I don't pass it, I don't pass the term. So I'm studying, taking notes, reviewing notes and retaking notes to make sure I know it all. So hope this makes up for it!

ALSO: This will be quite the fluffy chapter. I don't know what came to me. I usually don't do fluff but for since I love Naruto X Hinata pair. I guess I can make an exception. Hope you enjoy.

Hinata braved the heavy dust, coughing lightly as she inhaled some of the air. She made her way through to see Naruto, lying on the ground. She gasped, hoping it wasn't what it seemed. She sped up, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Naruto-Kun!" She saw the incredible wound in his chest, a huge puncture wound, like a giant drill had gone straight through and then out. Yet he was breathing, and was actually crying. She could see it was not from the pain of the wound.

"Get The Fifth!" Hinata screamed.

"Later Sasuke…" Naruto said through his mouth. Suddenly, a huge torrent of blood kicked up from his lungs. Not too surprising as that was where he was injured. He could feel his lung exposed to fresh air, the taint of the world stinging his vulnerable organs.

"Hinata-Chan… Are you alright?" Naruto said without a mention of his own concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please Naruto-Kun, live. I couldn't bear to live without you by my side. Please don't die… Please." Hinata whispered, holding Naruto's hand. Tears dropped from her eyes to his hand, giving him strength.

Reaching up, Naruto brushed away the tears. "Don't cry Hinata-Chan… Please don't cry. You cry and the whole world seems like its crying."

Suddenly, the Fifth Hokage bursted through the dust. Her face paled as she saw Naruto's wound. "Oh my god!" She gasped and quickly ordered her medical ninjas to work. They all quickly drew the markings on the dirt ground. It would have to work considering they had very little time. Naruto's wound was quite fatal, if his medical attention is given to him almost immediately, he is almost guaranteed a death.

The ninja village had awoken, Naruto's friends had gathered around, gasping and pointing. He could hear his friends talking.

"Bah, don't worry. Naruto can't die; he knows it's too troublesome." Naruto couldn't help but smile at his friend's remark. Shikamaru… lazy as ever, wonder if he can ever work out his women troubles.

"He has the fiery spirit of youth! He won't die!" An optimistic and bright voice screamed. Lee was also an inspiration, even to Naruto. More voices continued to echo, but he could feel his vision fading and his consciousness darkening. The only thing he could focus on was Hinata. Naruto's strength was only there just so he could see upon the face stolen from an angel. No, a face that would make an angel hides in shame.

"We need a medium! Something that Naruto can connect with, hair, a jacket SOMETHING!" Tsunade screamed, ordering and pointing fingers at everywhere. She formed several seals over Naruto, gathering his essence. Then her hand glowed in a light blue. She scanned over objects that Naruto had carried, the light turning different shades of blue and green when closing in on one.

Sweat dripped from her forehead as she continued to scan his jacket, his pants, kunai, shurikens even the necklace that she gave him. None of them would prove a good enough medium for the healing to begin. She might have been able to use the necklace ten minutes ago, but that would cut it too close. She cursed, knowing that might've been his only chance.

Suddenly, the light in her hand turned a passionate red. Her hand hovered above Hinata. Tsunade's palm shivered for a second. She couldn't believe it, Hinata is what Naruto holds dearest to his heart. Never has she ever seen another human see another person so close. Even married couples weren't good mediums. It was rare and she had only read of it in books but she knows what had to be done.

"Hinata, I need you to be the medium for the healing process. If you are what my Jutsu is telling me, his wound will heal up in a few minutes." Tsunade explained, quickly but making sure she didn't trip any words or overcomplicate things.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama" Hinata had thrown away all her blushes now, she would die for Naruto and she would gladly do so without a doubt in her entire being.

"Now, I need you to remain in physical contact with Naruto for as long as my Medical ninjas and I start working. I will tell you when you can stop.

Sakura saw through the crowd, Naruto laying there, blood flowing everywhere. She couldn't stand the sight of him so injured. But what really hurt her was that Sasuke-Kun had done it. The man that she fell in love with, and she still believes is the most important person she will ever hold dear had done such a despicable act. Was she really looking at Naruto for comfort? For protection from the cold world that is reality and the cold man that is Uchiha Sasuke?

She held back tears; fear that if anyone saw her that her feelings would flow so freely. Had she really been so blind? She knew that her relationship with Naruto was just something to make her feel good. But that was all she cared about. She realized that now. Her feelings for Naruto were selfish, something that she can do so she can feel safe. She felt a cold and frigid grip from the being known as shame. She couldn't believe she had done something like that.

Her eyes quickly scanned the area, trying to spot Sasuke. It wasn't too hard; his feet had let a large trail, leading to the building far away. She disappeared from the crowd and appeared in front of her love. Was it too late to admit her feelings? Sasuke was badly damaged, the Rasengan ripping his coat and shirt. Bruise and small cuts appeared on his stomach and torso area. But she knew that wasn't the extent of the damage. The Rasengan deals internal damage, not external.

Sakura put her ear close to Sasuke, hoping to detect a breath. It was faint, but the Uchiha heir was definitely breathing. So Naruto wasn't trying to kill his friend. He didn't use all his power; otherwise the Rasengan would've overpowered the Chidori. Sakura had seen the Rasengan at full power, the victim doesn't just suffer internal damage, and their organs are just ripped apart. The second the Chakra ball goes into its target, the energy travels through the flesh and with the amount of energy Naruto puts into it, shred the insides of the opponent.

Sakura had the skills to heal Sasuke, but it would take time, a good hour just to keep him on Chakra life support and another day to heal him. She didn't have that kind of time; the village would surely stop her. She only had one choice to save her love.

The pink haired ninja, one of the best medical Nins to grace Konoha picked up her love and disappeared into the night.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama!" Hinata cried, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Her heart ached, filled with pain of despair. She might lose him; she might stop seeing that beautiful and handsome face. She might stop seeing his blue cerulean eyes, his goofy smile and his beautiful blonde hair. She gripped her hand, making sure it was tightly attached so she won't break contact for any reason.

"No Hinata, that won't do. A hand won't work; I need it to be more personal. I need you to kiss him." Tsunade nodded her heard towards Naruto's head.

Hinata didn't blush but smiled instead. She leaned close and locked lips with her love. Naruto's body seem to awaken with the kiss, recognizing the same lips that he had kissed, the same lips he had savor, and the lips that he will always love. The lips that belonged to his true love, the person he held dearest to his heart.

He returned the kiss, their tongues fought with great vigor as if Naruto was not injured. Hinata and Naruto continued to kiss, their wrestling for dominance. Hinata's hands went around his head, holding him closer. She never wanted to let go.

Time seem to slow for them, their moment endless in their own world. Forever entwined as the two kissed, the passion not stopping or cooling down. Their love became clear to even Tsunade, it was undeniable, and they were meant for each other.

Naruto's wound slowly healed and eventually closed up entirely, a full recovery in a matter of seconds. Hinata truly was a great medium. But even after they had completed the treatment, Naruto in tiptop shape, Tsunade couldn't help but smile. She didn't want to interrupt this moment.

Tsunade motioned Shizune forward. The Fifth Hokage whispered into her first apprentice's ear. "Bring me a camera." She smiled.

Naruto finally broke apart, feeling his strength return. "I love you Hinata-Chan, without a single doubt in my body." He whispered into her ear.

Whispering back with the same loving tone, Hinata fought back the tears of joy. "I love you Naruto-Kun. I've always loved you." Hinata smiled and their heads turned to resume kissing.

They both stopped immediately when flashes started going off. Tsunade and several others of their friends had grabbed some cameras and were snapping away. Naruto and Hinata broke apart, their cheeks ablaze with fire.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Tsunade with Lee and Kiba snapping away. "Don't' take pictures of an injured man dude!" He said, putting his palm up, trying to shield the flashes.

"Ignore him guys, he's in perfect condition. Hinata was a perfect medium, never have I seen such a quick mass recovery. Everyone had gathered around now, even the Jounin senseis.

Everyone started to applaud; others started to cheer and started whooping in the background. The two smiled at their friends, hearing cheers such as.

"GO Hinata!"

"About damn time!" along with other comments. A certain lewd comment from Kiba and Chouji could also be heard though they got their respective nudges from Shino and Ino.

But it all came down to a single chant. "Kiss!" Tsunade clasped her hands together, a smile she couldn't hold down framing her face. Everybody continued to chant until the two just smiled at the crowd again, then to each other.

"I love you." Naruto leaned forward.

"I love you too." Hinata took in the kiss; it was innocent this time, a pure kiss. They embraced each other, their arms holding onto the other for they were the dearest person they held. Cheering came from the crowd, even Shikamaru couldn't help but crack a smile.

The night was done, Hinata and Naruto were finally together, and they couldn't wait for what would happen next. Sure many problems would arise, Hinata's father would definitely be a problem, but they would work through it, no matter what. They loved each other, and they weren't going to stop their love just cause of a disgruntled parent.

The young blonde haired ninja then remember something. He remembered seeing Shikamaru snapping plenty of pictures.

"Hey Shikamaru! When Ino and Temari kill you, I'll be sure to take plenty of pictures!" Naruto laughed, holding onto Hinata closely. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She buried her head in his chest, taking in his warmth.

Tsunade faded from the crowd, appearing in the shadows of her ANBU ninja squad. "You guys have Sasuke?"

"No, he disappeared… and we found this." The lead ninja held up two Konoha Forehead protectors. One was scratched, the protector of Sasuke's. The other one was different, but Tsunade had no doubt who it was.

"Sakura…" She muttered under her breath. The pink haired ninja's forehead protector had an identical gash to that of Sasuke's protector. Tsunade shook her head in disappointment. She had such hopes for that girl.

"We got a missing nin, two actually, highly dangerous. You guys know what to do." Tsunade waved her ANBU squad away, disappeared without a word.

Naruto and Hinata walked back to his apartment. She had no interest of going home, not tonight. It was three in the morning and her clothes were dirty. She figured she might as well stay over at Naruto's place.

Ino commented on what they were going to do. "So Hinata, going over to Naruto's? Just don't do anything we wouldn't approve of!"

Temari added haughtily. "Well we approve of everything so it doesn't matter then does it?" She laughed at her comment.

"I'm just going to sleep with Naruto!" Hinata quickly caught her mistake and changed her sentence. "I mean AT Naruto's! AT!" She blushed deeply, hiding her face into Naruto's chest.

A roar of laughter came from the crowd but calmed when Naruto shot an icy glare at them. He smiled back at his love and they continued home

Hinata couldn't help but smirk as continued to walk. What was she going to do? Oh well, it was too troublesome to worry about that now.


	13. Naruto and Hinata, finally together Sasu...

AN: I know you guys have been waiting for this. I'll be changing the rating of the fic to R as of this update. Mainly cause of the slightly limey scene.

Hinata didn't know what came over her. Was she always holding this heat and energy inside of her? Not that it really mattered. The second the two were out of sight and inside the safety and privacy of Naruto's apartment building, the two let go of all emotions. They started slow, kissing, hugging and just holding each other at the door.

Things started to elevate though, the two were at each other, their tongues always in motion and their body moving all over the place. Lamps were pushed aside; coasters and covers were thrown to the floor. Their overwhelming passion was all that mattered.

**Damn, they think us foxes in heat are bad? These two are really going at it. ** The Kyuubi sneered. It was good to see the kid this happy. Maybe it was when Naruto was able to control the Kyuubi, maybe it was when Naruto had proven himself worthy to wield the damn foxes power, but somewhere in Naruto's existence, Kyuubi has bowed down to the blonde haired shinobi. The monster's respect has been earned.

Hinata let out a small moan as Naruto lifted her up onto his kitchen table, brushing all chopsticks and empty ramen cups to the floor. Guided by each other, Naruto and Hinata slowly stripped each other of their clothing. Naruto's jacket flung onto his couch. The Hyuuga hoodie that Hinata had always worn found itself on the doorknob of Naruto's bedroom. Articles of clothing continued to fly across the young ninja's residence.

The two were in a moment of disarray yet they were so focused, so intent on the objective. They knew what was going out, but the heat and the speed of the way they were doing things made it all a smudge.

In the end they found their way to Naruto's room, their breathing ragged and their lips seemed bruised from all their kissing. They looked at each other; Naruto's cerulean eyes a beautiful contrast in that of Hinata's pure milky whites.

"I love you." Naruto said. "I would've… I don't know what I would do. I could never… ever…" Naruto was cut off as Hinata had placed a finger on her lover's lips, silencing him.

"Shh… Let's just enjoy the night." Hinata pulled her love in a deep kiss. She giggled as Naruto removed the last of her clothing, and the true event of the night began.

The morning came slowly, but the entire event of waking up next to the love of her love was almost too much for Hinata. It was… calling it a wonderful night would be an understatement. Who would've thought that they would share such a romantic night… and… Hinata smiled. She couldn't say it without giggling. She couldn't even think it without wanting to go another round with her love.

Naruto's hyperactive attitude sure did translate into lots of stamina in bed. Hinata's shy exterior was cracked, the inner queen free of its shackles. The Hyuuga heir was sure that she had done quite well though she had nothing to compare it to.

Naruto snapped awake in his own reality. "Whoa… that was quite possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me!" the ninja hasn't opened up his eyes yet, but he wanted to contemplate (or really just talk to Kyuubi how amazing it was) about the previous night's details.

**Wow kid, I've got to give you props. You lasted an incredible five hours, on your first time too. You are a machine.**

Naruto ignored the stupid foxes' lewd comment and responded. "Hinata was incredible. Who would've thought that such a shy and innocent person would be such… a goddess in bed?" Naruto smiled. It wasn't just that the sex was incredible either. He really did love Hinata, more than anything else in this world. He had no regrets sharing his first time with her.

**How can you call it truly incredible anyway? You have nothing to compare it to…**

Naruto once again ignored the fox and smiled happily.

Hinata observed her lover as he slept. His eyes closed intently, his mind dosing away on some strange thought. Probably repeating last night's events over in his head. She giggled. The sex was great (though once again, she had nothing to compare it to)

Hinata felt brave, hell she felt like nothing in the world could hit her down, even the logic of her father bringing this whole world down on her. She leaned over and kissed Naruto, spurring the young man.

"Good morning love…" The Hyuuga Heir whispered seductively into his ear. She knew he was asleep, it was just so obvious. "Or should we make it Good Afternoon?" Hinata said in a deep voice.

Naruto smirked again, and then replied with a growl, flinging the covers over them again. That whole day would probably be nothing more than the two fooling around in their bed. Note that it is now theirs and not just Naruto's.

Two days has passed since Sakura has escaped with Sasuke, the two were both on their feet now, though neither of them spoke.

Not until they were far away from the Leaf Village of course. They were near the border now, where a couple of yards could mean death and safety. Rock Village wasn't exactly friendly with the people of Konoha.

"Sakura…" Sasuke spoke up first. Sakura was surprised, but showed nothing. She raised her head from her pack, checking her supplies for the hundredth time. "Why'd you save me? I've caused you nothing but pain, I've only done things that would hurt you, I have even made you cry on numerous occasions." Sasuke tried to smile cruelly, but failed when he saw Sakura's bright smile.

"Cause I love you Sasuke-Kun, whether you recognize that or not, I love you. I would give my life for you; I would throw everything away just to be with you. I just hope you'll realize you do too before we die." Sakura smiled back, and then lowered her head to check her supplies.

"Thank you… Sakura." Sasuke sighed and then laid his head against his cushion. He felt safe, almost… comfortable with Sakura. Something he hadn't felt in nearly 10 years… since his family was slaughtered. Had he really strayed so far from his path? He has thrown everything away, killed those who he knew were innocent, hurt his friends and those he would considered even as close as family… but it used to look all so simple. Kill Itachi; kill the bastard that killed his family. Yet now… hearing Sakura's words, it makes him look like a monster.

"Sorry Sakura, for everything." Sasuke said before drifting off into sleep.

Sakura couldn't help it, but several droplets of tears hit the ground as she checked her supplies for the hundredth and twentieth time.

Naruto and Hinata stood, arm in arm at the door of the Hyuuga mansion. Her father had heard of everything and with his Byakugan, probably wandered the town in search of his daughter… and probably had to restrain the urge to gouge his own eyes out when he saw his daughter.

Naruto nodded to his girlfriend then they both strode in together. Surprisingly, the Hyuuga leader was sitting in a ceremonial chair, not usually in the front garden.

"I know what you two are here. I would say I would be disgusted, but seeing you fight, seeing you change Neji and myself in combat and… in other things. I think that you might be fit for my daughter's hand." The man looked to the sky. "I… feel ashamed for what I have done to you Hinata. I took out my sorrow of your mother's loss on you. When she died… everything grew colder." He hung his head.

"I give you my blessings and the permission to take my daughter's hand in marriage." Hiashi looked up with pride. "And I know I won't regret it." He grabbed a torch, a symbol of the Hyuuga clan. Waving a hand over it, he took the flame in his palm. "This is your flame Hinata, when I extinguish it, you will no longer be known as my daughter in this clan. You will be known as a warrior and a true member of the Hyuuga clan." The Hyuuga leader crushed the flame, then tossed the torch to his daughter.

"Make your own flame now… I leave your fate in your own hand." Hiashi turned around, the chair that he was sitting on turning into leaves and vanishing before their very eyes. The leader craned his head back to his daughter. "As a woman of the Hyuuga, you can come back to the mansion to visit friends and family, but you will no longer be living here. Pack your things when you are ready." Hiashi continued back into his home.

"I'll… come back later, okay Naruto-Kun?"

"You know, I wasn't going to ask for your permission in marriage for another month at least, but I guess it's better now than later." Naruto smiled. Hinata nodded, they might be in love, but marriage so quickly would be… strange. They will prepare, of course, but they won't be considered "married" until several months from now.

AN: Holy crap! I actually posted something! Well don't get used to it boys and girls! School's getting hectic, trying not to screw up my life. Review and I'll be happy, when I'm happy, I'll write more!


	14. Shikamaru's Final Decision

OOC: All right guys, I'm going to be straight up with all of you. I've decided to go all out action stories now. Unlike my favorites writers (DameWren to name one) I REALLY enjoy writing out action sequences. Each move, each kick and each Jutsu really makes it all fun. That's why after this fic, I'll just going to focus more on no plot related fics and just slap in some action for kicks.

Anyway, that means the sequel to this interesting story won't be done for a while, or at least not immediately but hey what do you know? Maybe it just might, I mean, I've listening to Anime theme songs for the past four hours, it's almost four in the morning. Maybe my brain just ain't working. Don't you love these impulse OOCS?

Shikamaru woke up with a groan, he had no idea what happened last night and with the heavy after taste of sake in his mouth, he doubts he wanted to know. He attempted to move his arm, hoping to scratch his nose but his limbs felt… heavy for some reason. Every limbs in his body felt like they were made of concrete.

"It's too troublesome to open up my eyes…" The lazy ninja muttered. Sadly he had a feeling what was going on. The Jounin opened his eyes slowly, not surprised at all to see that his legs were chained to the bed frame while his arms were being gripped in a deadly lock by Temari and Ino.

Shikamaru didn't know if he should be an eternal bliss being clung to by the two hottest girls he knows. Or should he be afraid that tonight was the festival, the day where he has to carry them both on his arms as they walk through town… in public.

He didn't even want to know what that would do to his reputation. He was known as that lazy ass that was whipped by woman but seeing two women on his arms might turn it around. He might be called "Player" or maybe even… "Pimp". Shikamaru shivered at the thought of the latter.

"What the heck am I thinking?" Shikamaru muttered. The chances of that happening were slim to nil, Temari and Ino would be ordering him around like HELL at the festival. Shikamaru felt relieved for a moment and even smiled.

"Crap…" His smile faded, the Nara men really are whipped. Tonight was going to be an absolute HELL. The lazy Jounin face of terror faded however, the past several weeks had been… good, great in fact. Temari prove to be quite an intellectual, proving a challenge in Go and Shougi. And like Ino, she also knows how to joke and how to be emotional. She isn't a soulless warrior that she usually lets to be. Ino, god Ino is just damn hot. That blonde hair, that beautiful body, hell if she had the same chest size as Temari, she'd be a GODDESS in her own right.

Despite their many great pros and cons. Shikamaru still had a hard decision. His heart didn't even slightly tug in a certain direction. He really cared about the two, if he had to choose who to save, he'd much rather give his own life to let the both of them live.

_Why the geniuses always are the ones with the most difficult decisions? This is too troublesome…_

The Jounin sighed but decided that the answer won't come to him from contemplating it, years of a ninja has taught him such things can't be dealt with a high IQ and calculating mind, it was dealt by emotion and that takes time.

The day went by quickly; half of it went away with the three just cuddling in bed. Temari and Ino worked together (amazingly) on the breakfast, all the while Shikamaru was thinking of a way that he could deal with the two later that night. He failed miserably of course.

The festival was booming with fireworks and stands. Local bands (of course are there REALLY any 'International Bands' in the Ninja world?) played the classical Japanese tunes with their traditional instruments.

Shikamaru sat outside on top of a cheer, looking at the festivities. He refused to change and surprisingly (Shikamaru was getting unnerved at the fact that the girls were letting him slide with so many things. He didn't even put the seat down earlier and they didn't beat him to a bloody pulp) the girls didn't get mad. The lazy ninja's eyes were shifting from side to side, expecting the two to pull some sort of dominatrix stunt and chain him to a wall or… something along those lines.

"Hey! Shikamaru are we going or what?" Temari yelled up the tree.

"Yea, yea, just give me a moment." Shikamaru looked down at Temari and Ino. The second his eyes laid on those girls, he lose all balance and fell from the tree. "OW!" He groaned as he got up, rubbing his sore back.

"You alright?" Ino asked in worry.

"Man I didn't think you were that clumsy." Temari sighed and brushed some dirt off Shikamaru's pants. Ino did the same for his shirt.

"No it's just that…" Shikamaru took a step back. He smiled that same crooked smile. "You two look beautiful, absolutely stunning. You'll make the kamis themselves jealous."

Ino and Temari couldn't help but blush. Temari was wearing a yellow and orange kimono with white trims, beautiful flowers of different colors decorated the entire thing. Ino had a similar kimono but with roses instead. Her major colors were purple and white gold. Shikamaru had to admit; even he had to fight the urge to drool slightly. They were stunning.

Temari and Ino smiled humbly and bowed. "Come on Shikamaru-Kun, the festival is waiting."

Shikamaru was definitely taken back by this turn of events. They were… being polite! Holy crap it's like they were possessed. "Um… sure." He blushed slightly and turned to avoid to be seen. "Come on then! Let's get this troublesome night over" Shikamaru waited for the girls to walk up or to drag him or something violent.

However, Ino and Temari merely walked up politely in their sandals and held Shikamaru's opened arms, not pulling, pushing or ripping his arms off their sockets. They merely smiled and waited for him to guide the two.

Shikamaru felt like he was in some sort of horrible, horrible alternate universe but he played along nonetheless. They walked to the festival together, the girls admiring the sights on their way.

Seeing the two so polite made Shikamaru somewhat at unease. It was so strange seeing them act this way. Almost to the festival, Shikamaru decided to confront this to avoid being in a scene in a place where everyone is. "Why are you two acting like this?" He blurted out.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru-Kun?" Ino asked sweetly, holding her hands up in a traditional manner.

"Yes, I agree with Ino-San, what are you talking about?" Temari followed Ino like a carbon copy twin.

"You two, being nice and polite, it's really starting to freak me out." Shikamaru raised one of his eyebrows.

"I thought this is what you want Shikamaru, to settle down with a wife that's timid and polite. Have a normal family, have a kid or two and then retire?" Ino asked sweetly. Temari followed with a nod.

Shikamaru thought about that for a second. Sure that was his dream, a normal life was what Shikamaru had aimed for all his life. But this felt so wrong, he felt happier being able to talk with two REAL girls, not these stereotypical carbon copies. "No." Shikamaru stated simply.

Ino and Temari dropped their arms and stared at Shikamaru.

"I don't want you two to be somebody else just so you can be with me. I want you to be the one you are. You girls aren't like this and if you continue this, it'll just drive me away. I liked you two a lot better when you were bossy and incessant. But I lo-" Shikamaru caught himself.

Temari and Ino blushed deeply but didn't care. "But you what Shikamaru?" Temari and Ino demanded at the simultaneously.

"N-nothing!" Shikamaru stuttered, turning around hoping to hide his red cheeks.

"Do you… love one of us Shikamaru?" Temari asked, her heart pounding in her chest, she wanted to know so badly. She was pleading almost, if anyone from the Sand saw her they would freak. Temari had never felt this way before.

"Yes! Tell us!" Ino wearing the same face asked.

"Who do you love Shikamaru!" Temari and Ino both yelled out again.

"I love you both." The lazy ninja finally blurted out. He turned around to face the two girls. "I love you two both so much. I can't live with out the other. If you feel you can't be happy with such a decision then that's fine. I love you enough to know that if you can't stand each other and you'll be happy with somebody else then… it'll make me happy you're happy." Shikamaru said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Maybe I'm just an idiot, or maybe I'm a masochistic lunatic but… You two have proven in the past several weeks that you are a part of me. I love you." Shikamaru stated it again. "I love you Temari. I love you Ino."

Ino and Temari stood there, tears also welling in their eyes. They looked at each other and then at Shikamaru again.

"Shikamaru… You idiot." Temari said she wanted to smack the idiot till he was bleeding from his ears but she also wanted to hug him, kiss him and love him like any woman.

"You're such an idiot. Such a damn idiot." Ino also cried, her eyes squeezed together, the tears dropping out one by one. She didn't know if her heart was breaking or jumping in joy. He had admitted his love, his undying love for her but… but there was also someone else.

Shikamaru turned towards his house. "I know you two probably hate me. But I can accept that, hate me and move on. Live a good life, a life I know I won't be able to provide because I love you both. I can never pick." The lazy Jounin walked back in silence, tears quietly rolling off his chin and onto his vest.


	15. Outcome and Final Notes

Note: Timeshifter? What the HECK are you doing here? I want you to be working on Two Halves! Work FOOL! Or I'll make your worst dreams come true! Naw I'm kidding, I'm dying for the next chapter though.

Well for those who were confused, no, Ino is NOT in love with someone else. What that sentence meant was that Shikamaru's true words had made her so happy but… Temari is also in the picture. Get it? Good! Onwards then!

* * *

Shikamaru walked home alone, contemplating his course of action. He easily could've just said "I love you Ino… and I'm sorry Temari" or vice versa but he knew that he wouldn't be able to say that… not with the other girl just standing there. Selfish bastard, that's what he was but Shikamaru didn't care. A selfish bastard wouldn't have asked the two to leave him be and find a better life. No, Shikamaru didn't care of Temari and Ino were happy banging some other person somewhere else in the world… as long as they were happy.

The man could feel the mood in the air change, from loneliness and sadness to pure anger. Temari and Ino were about to beat the crap out of him, demanding him to make a proper decision. He had anticipated that and had already prepared.

Before Temari could draw out even her small back-up fan and Ino could use the sharp chopsticks that held her hair up as a weapon, they were caught in Shikamaru's infamous shadow technique. And of course, what would his technique be without that also infamous line? "Kage Mane No Jutsu, Success." Shikamaru said, performing the rat seal as usual.

He looked at the two imitating his motions and then closed his eyes in regret. "I'll let you guys talk. This will make sure you don't do anything drastic or violent." The lazy Jounin released part of his Jutsu, allowing both girls to talk.

"You son of a bitch! How can you be so greedy?" Temari spat. "Have you just been taking advantage of us all this time? Just so have some kicks with two girls at once? You perverted-" Temari was cut off by Shikamaru

"Take advantage? You two had me on a leash all this time but that's not the point. I told you, I could never choose between the two of you." He sighed. "I tire of this game." Shikamaru suddenly let go of his Jutsu. "Kill me, beat me to a bloody pulp, either way it'll help you get on with your lives… and that is what I really on. To be happy." The ninja started to walk the other one again, not turning back.

Stopping and cocking his head back, Shikamaru looked at the two with the most sincere look ever. "I have made thousands upon thousands of calculations, deduced millions of different possibilities…" Shikamaru held back tears and bit hard on his bottom lip. "…And not one have both of you in my life the way you want it." The ninja turned back to the road and continued to walk.

Temari and Ino looked at each other, seeing the love and want in each other's eyes… they knew they couldn't make each other give up Shikamaru… not by force and definitely not by persuasion. They then knew what was best for their hearts and soul: Shikamaru. Of course it's not like the two girls didn't ENJOY the little competition they had. In fact, in some deep recess of their mind… they probably want it to last even a bit longer, maybe even a few years, maybe even… an entire lifetime.

"Oh Shikamaru-Kun…" Temari and Ino purred at the same time.

The lazy Jounin turned around… only to see his fate of the remainder of his life. Two of the most beautiful and caring women he had ever known; whipping his ass until the day he died.

"Maybe taking up that Jounin opportunity ain't so bad…" Shikamaru thought as the two girls dragged him back to the ceremony, swearing, bitching and demanding him to buy them certain items.

_Even ANBU looks inviting at the moment… I mean ANBU members have the most dangerous missions right? Where every second counts towards life or death? Well that can't be too different from what I'm going to be in…_

* * *

That short ne? Well too bad, I couldn't think of anything.

Man was that bad. I don't know, maybe it wasn't but I just couldn't figure a way out… So I'll just leave it with a semi-open ending eh? I'll be writing a Sequel to Naruto/Hinata part of the story. Also, expect to see some random Shikamaru/Ino and Shikamaru/Temari pairing fics… but before that you'll see a "Psychological Analysis" where I take turns looking at each character!

Hope to see you all soon…


End file.
